Le cri du cygne
by Yuumi33
Summary: " Je suis veuf, Sherlock. Pas depuis une semaine, non; depuis trois ans. "
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Comme c'est plus qu'évident, voici une fiction sur Sherlock qui se déroule trois ans après le saut de ce dernier, conformément aux romans, et qui reprend certains éléments de ceux-ci afin de se construire sa propre histoire. Histoire qui a commencé... Oh... Il y a environ 8 mois, avec une amie. Le projet était alors de nous construire la suite de Sherlock, mais en nous basant toutes les deux sur la même trame, avec deux points de vue opposés. Les deux fanfictions, celle-ci, et celle de Kotias, qui écrit déjà depuis un moment sur le site. Attention cependant, qui dit points de vue différents, dit aussi titres et impressions différentes. Le titre de sa fiction est " Cold Case " et se centrera sur Sherlock tandis que la mienne se penchera et même prendra la place de John. Les deux histoires sont cependant, bien sûr, complémentaires, bien que dissociables, elles sont riches en informations des deux côtés.**

**En espérant que vous apprécierez cette histoire dans son ensemble ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

- Mrs Hudson, sauriez-vous par hasard où sont passées toutes mes notes et tous mes manuscrits ? J'étais persuadé de les avoir laissés dans le tiroir du bureau mais je ne les trouve plus. J'étais sûr...hésitai-je. J'étais certain de les avoir laissés là. Vous ne les avez pas vues ?

Passablement énervé d'avoir passé toute la soirée de la veille à chercher ces papiers, je ne pus que prendre une voix froide que Mrs Hudson ne méritait probablement pas. Je lui fis aussitôt un léger sourire et m'excusai pour mon ton abrupt. Elle ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

- Non, mon cher... Je n'ai pas touché à ce qui était entreposé ici. Simplement nettoyé. Je ne voulais pas déranger quoique ce soit. Depuis que... Vous comprenez, je suppose.

J'approuvai d'un signe de tête, l'air pensif. Je ne pensais pas que revenir ici à présent me ferait me sentir ainsi. J'étais déjà revenu depuis sa disparition évidemment. Souvent. Trop souvent. Chaque fois espérant que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve et qu'au petit matin, en me réveillant, je le verrais, se raillant de m'avoir fait une bonne plaisanterie. Mais je m'étais fait une raison. Mary et moi avions emménagé ensemble durant les mois qui avaient suivi et nous nous étions mariés. Et j'avais espacé mes visites. Pourtant, revenir ce soir n'était pas anodin et je pouvais le sentir. Mary avait été là, m'avait aidé à ne pas penser à tout cela. A ne pas remanier détails sur détails, espérant trouver une logique à tout ce qui m'était arrivé, à tout ce qui LUI était arrivé. Mais Mary était morte la dernière quinzaine. Si la tristesse liée à sa mort avait tardé à apparaître, le choc qui en avait été perçu et qui liait d'une certaine façon sa mort à la sienne, lui, m'était tout de suite apparu. Tout était revenu, comme le lendemain des funérailles.

J'avais cru naïvement que la douleur s'estomperait, que la stupeur se nuancerait en vérité terrible et cruelle, mais réelle. J'avais cru bon de venir ici hier soir afin de chercher quelque chose qui pourrait peut-être me rappeler le bon vieux temps, ou me mettre sur la voie de ce que j'allais devenir... Durant ces trois dernières années, j'avais repris mon métier de médecin et ouvert un cabinet privé avec Mary dans notre appartement. J'avais tout arrêté, depuis. Je ne voulais pas continuer sans Mary. L'ironie du sort voulait sans doute que dans un appartement comme dans un autre, je me sente mal à l'aise, et que ma pension ne me permette pas de prendre un troisième appartement. Néanmoins, Mrs Hudson ne me faisait plus payer le loyer de cet appartement depuis un bon moment déjà, sachant pertinemment que je n'y revenais que très rarement et qu'il s'agissait davantage à présent d'un sanctuaire de ses affaires que d'un endroit où vivre. Elle-même n'osait pas relouer l'appartement. Peut-être gardait-elle l'espoir ? Je l'avais perdu depuis longtemps. Sherlock Holmes était bel et bien mort sous mes yeux ce jour-là, je n'avais plus aucun doute là-dessus. Mon meilleur ami était mort, ma femme était morte. Je me sentais si vieux, si vieux...

- Il sera bientôt minuit, l'heure des cadeaux, minauda la douce voix de Molly tout en approchant l'énorme sac qu'elle avait apporté remplis de petits cadeaux nous étant sans doute destinés.

- Vous semblez toute excitée, vous savez déjà ce que vous allez recevoir ? S'esclaffa Lestrade. Il regarda sa montre et hocha la tête d'un air bourru. Il faut que j'appelle ma femme, elle passe Noël chez ses parents, s'expliqua-t-il.

Nous ne fîmes aucun commentaire, il ne servait à rien de questionner Lestrade plus que de raison concernant les fréquentes absences de sa femme, notamment aux fêtes officielles. Molly me sourit timidement, d'un air me signifiant qu'elle savait très bien à quoi je pensais et que ça la gênait aussi. Molly Hooper. Des mois que je ne l'avais pas vu et pourtant, rien n'avait globalement changé chez elle. A vrai dire, je n'avais eu que très peu de contacts avec elle depuis trois ans. J'avais l'impression qu'elle m'évitait. Bien sûr qu'elle m'évitait, c'était mon meilleur ami. Me revoir devait sans doute lui faire penser à lui. Soudainement je me demandai si Molly avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, si elle s'était mariée. L'absence de bague à son doigt m'indiqua clairement que non. La dernière fois que je l'avais vue, il y a presque un an pour le réveillon de l'an dernier, Molly n'était pas du tout souriante, au contraire. Ses vêtements étaient alors miteux et elle ne s'était pas maquillée. J'étais donc étonné de la voir ce soir avec une magnifique robe rouge mettant délicieusement ses formes en valeur, et très bien maquillée, avec un beau rouge à lèvre mis délicatement. Elle avait également mis du parfum.

Son portable se mit à vibrer et elle se précipita pour l'attraper et regarder le message qu'elle venait de recevoir avant d'esquisser un léger sourire et de répondre rapidement pour ensuite ranger le dit portable aussi rapidement qu'elle l'avait sorti.

- Vous avez rencontré quelqu'un, Molly ?

- Non ! Je... Pardon. Je... Quoi ? Bafouilla-t-elle, rouge de honte. Non, non. Je n'ai personne, John...

- Vraiment personne ? On ne dirait pas, vous êtes... Eh bien, rayonnante à vrai dire, dis-je calmement sans la regarder.

Je rougis de ma propre audace. Trop tôt et certainement pas le bon moment ni la bonne personne. Un idiot, tu es un idiot. Reprends-toi.

- Je veux dire qu'on dirait que vous vous êtes apprêtée pour une occasion spéciale donc je pensais évidemment que...

- Oui ! Oui j'avais compris, sourit-elle maladroitement, mais... Non. Je n'ai eu personne depuis... Eh bien... Vous savez, conclut-elle.

- Oui, lassé d'entendre toujours les mêmes mots. Oui je pense savoir à force de répétition, dis-je sèchement.

- Pardon, se rattrapa-t-elle précipitamment. Je ne voulais pas dire... Evidemment que vous savez, et c'est tellement indélicat alors que vous venez juste de...Je suis désolée, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

- Y'a pas de mal, Molly, lui répondis-je sans l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Je vais refaire du thé, nous interrompit Mrs Hudson, visiblement gênée d'avoir suivi notre échange. Ou peut-être voudriez-vous du champagne ? On pourrait ouvrir la bouteille, il est bientôt l'heure, se réjouit-elle.

- Il l'est, confirma Molly. D'ici quelques minutes si je ne m'abuse ! Nous devrions attendre Lestrade pour l'ouvrir, proposa-t-elle.

- Bien sûr, approuva Mrs Hudson. Je vais chercher la bouteille. Un peu de musique ?

- Une comptine de noël pour nous mettre dans l'ambiance, peut-être ? Dit la voix un peu trop enthousiaste à mon goût de Molly.

- Je n'aime pas les comptines de noël, avertit Lestrade en revenant dans le salon. Ma femme vous souhaite un joyeux Noël.

- Elle va bien ? Demandai-je précautionneusement.

- Je crois, dit-il, énigmatique. Ah, le champagne ! Merci, Mrs Hudson, nous allons pouvoir fêter ce Noël dignement ! Du champagne, rien de mieux.

- Au fait Lestrade, comment as-tu réussi à te libérer pour ce soir ? Tu n'as pas dit que tu étais sur une affaire ? M'étonnai-je.

- Si. Un truc très étrange, on nous a livré plusieurs bandits ces derniers mois... Les commissariats d'à côté sont très intrigués aussi.

- Livré ? Plaisantai-je. Par la poste ?

- C'est presque ça. On les retrouve toujours dans des endroits assez étranges et attachés de façon à ne pas pouvoir s'échapper. Le type qui fait ça s'arrange toujours pour qu'on les trouve... C'est assez étrange. C'est pas non plus comme si on allait se plaindre, ça nous donne moins de travail. Mais il nous fout sacrément la honte, rigola-t-il.

- Étrange, en effet, affirmai-je d'un hochement de tête.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, tout le monde est sur le qui-vive mais j'avais déjà réservé mes vacances pour les passer avec ma femme alors du coup...

- Que s'est-il passé ? Me sentis-je obligé de demander.

- Problème familial, apparemment. Elle a dû retourner chez ses parents en urgence... nous dévoila-t-il sans y croire lui-même. Mais ça ne me dérange pas, mentit-il. Je suis content de te revoir, John. Ça faisait un bon moment. J'ai appris pour ta femme... Tu tiens le coup ?

- Non, mais je fais avec, dis-je honnêtement. J'ai recommencé à voir ma thérapeute mais je ne pense pas que cela servira à grand-chose, répliquai-je cyniquement.

- Ah... Ouais, les psys... Tu sais comment c'est, compatit-il médiocrement. En tout cas c'est bien que tu aies quelqu'un à qui parler de... De tout ça.

- Sans doute, oui, lui répondis-je avec un sourire sincère.

- Deux minutes ! S'exclama Molly qui était en pleine conversation jusqu'à présent avec Mrs Hudson concernant ses futurs vœux du nouvel an. Vœux que bien évidemment, elle ne tiendrait jamais.

- Laissez-moi ouvrir la bouteille Mrs Hudson, demanda patiemment Lestrade en la voyant s'affairer à tirer sur le bouchon de la bouteille sans parvenir à l'ouvrir.

- Je ne suis pas si toquée que ça monsieur Lestrade ! Se vexa-t-elle. Je sais encore ouvrir une bouteille de champagne voyons !

Elle consentit néanmoins à le laisser faire lorsqu'il lui montra de quelle façon il fallait tourner petit à petit le bouchon pour l'extraire de la bouteille. Lestrade tira assez fort, un peu trop fort. Le bouchon partit de la bouteille comme une fusée et alla casser l'ampoule de la cuisine.

- Un peu trop enthousiaste ? Ce n'est pas grave, nous irons changer l'ampoule plus tard, dis-je, amusé.

- Bon, servez-moi vos verres avant que je ne fasse aussi éclater la bouteille, rigola-t-il.

Nous ramenâmes tous nos verres vers lui et bientôt, tous les verres furent remplis. Il ne restait qu'une minute avant Noël. Molly et Mrs Hudson s'amusaient à faire le décompte tandis que je parlais de ce livreur de bandits avec Lestrade avec intérêt. Je réalisais à quel point cela m'avait manqué, les petites intrigues et les enquêtes, la façon dont on arrivait autrefois à trouver des meurtriers. Dont on ? Dont il... Mais c'était fini, il s'en était assuré. Une gorgée d'amertume me revint au fond de la gorge et je tâchai de cesser d'y penser afin de profiter de la soirée et ne de pas la gâcher pour quelque chose qui remontait à plusieurs années. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, malgré la mort récente de ma femme, je restais davantage touché par son geste que par cet événement datant de deux semaines. Pourquoi ? Je n'en savais rien du tout.

- Ah, mon pauvre, on dirait que le sort s'acharne sur toi, crut bon de me dire Mrs Hudson. Si proche de Noël, chuchota-t-elle davantage pour elle que pour moi. Si proche... Ah, mes enfants...

Tout le monde se sentait donc obligé de me rappeler que mon meilleur ami et ma femme étaient morts. Ce n'était pas suffisant de le savoir parfaitement, il fallait qu'ils le répètent à chaque fois qu'ils me voyaient ? Je serrai le poing, agacé contre les autres et contre moi-même de réagir ainsi. C'était normal; ils portaient le deuil aussi. Mrs Hudson, Lestrade, Molly, Mycroft... Mycroft ? Oui, lui aussi sans doute. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, il semblait avoir vieilli de 20 ans et ne parlait presque plus. La mort de Sherlock l'avait davantage bouleversé qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, ce qui était logique puisque c'était de sa faute. Une fois de plus, je réprimai mon agacement. Ne pas penser à ce genre de chose dixit ma thérapeute... Facile à dire. N'y pense pas, ne gâche pas ce moment. Tu es avec des gens qui t'aiment pour Noël. " Mais pas les plus importants " Me rétorqua ma conscience. C'était vrai... Mais ces personnes importantes, celles qui comptaient le plus pour moi, je devais me résoudre à ne plus jamais les revoir. Ce n'était pas juste, mais il fallait l'accepter. Mon cœur se serra.

- Dix, comptèrent en même temps Molly et Mrs Hudson. Lestrade vint se joindre à elles. Neuf ! Huit ! Sept ! Six ! Cinq ! Quatre ! Trois ! Deux ! Un !

Ils crièrent et nous fîmes trinquer nos verres en même temps les uns contre les autres en sifflant et en rigolant.

- Joyeux Noël, leur dis-je chaleureusement.

Je vis Mrs Hudson, Lestrade et Molly me sourire, mais cette dernière semblait sourire à autre chose, quelque chose qu'il y avait derrière moi. Je ne compris que lorsque je vis une ombre noir se dégager de la pièce et filer attraper quelque chose sur le bureau du salon.

Je ne compris pas tout de suite et crut qu'il s'agissait d'un cambrioleur voulant profiter de notre absence de vigilance concernant la serrure. Mais ce n'était pas ça. En fait, c'était pire que ça. L'ombre se retourna et je vis le fantôme de mon meilleur ami apparaître sous mes yeux.

Je restai figé dans ma position. Seul mon poing me trahissait, se serrait, se desserrait... Au prime abord, j'avais peur. Je n'ai jamais cru aux fantômes, mais quelle pouvait être l'autre explication à cette vision macabre ? Avais-je abusé du champagne ? Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil aux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Tout comme moi, elles fixaient toutes la chose qui ressemblait tellement à Sherlock Holmes. C'en était d'ailleurs troublant. La même posture, le même visage, les mêmes yeux clairs, les mêmes cheveux, le même manteau. Et même la même manière de tenir son violon.

- Joyeux Noël, dit le fantôme avant de lever les yeux et de nous sourire tout en tenant le violon de Sherlock d'une façon si semblable à celle de mon meilleur ami...

Je n'eus plus aucun doute. Ce n'était pas un fantôme -Sherlock m'aurait giflé d'avoir cru ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant que cela pouvait être une explication-, c'était un homme qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Sherlock. Je refusais d'admettre que le véritable Sherlock Holmes puisse être vivant. Ce n'était pas possible. Je l'avais vu sauter, je l'avais vu mort sur le sol, j'avais senti son pouls et Molly m'avait confirmé sa mort à la morgue. Je regardai rapidement celle-ci, elle regardait l'homme avec admiration et respect, et lui souriait avec complicité. OH BON SANG.

Trop tard. Lestrade m'arrêta en me tenant les bras avant que je ne puisse frapper violemment l'homme en face de moi. Cette ordure, il avait... Il... Pendant...

- Sors ! Criai-je à pleins poumons. Sors, Sherlock, ne me fais donc pas croire que tu es là, tu es mort, mort ! Comment peux-tu être là ?!

J'essayais autant que je pouvais de rester rationnel. Oui, comment pouvait-il être là ? Que Molly l'eut aidé, je comprenais, mais bon sang, je l'avais vu sauter ! Je l'avais vu mort !

- Ecoute John, tenta-t-il, je peux tout t'expliquer...

- SORS ! M'échinai-je.

Mes yeux étaient exorbités par la fureur, je le savais. Mais je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête, si Sherlock s'était fait passer pour mort toutes ces années, il ne POUVAIT pas revenir ainsi. Il ne pouvait juste pas. Autant que je le tue moi-même ici et maintenant. J'avais mis tellement de temps à me faire à l'idée que plus jamais je n'entendrais sa voix que...

- John, je suis désolé, je...

- JE T'AI DIT DE SORTIR ! Le coupai-je sans me soucier de ses excuses.

Je me débattis violemment et Lestrade -davantage par compassion que par faiblesse- me lâcha. Je l'attrapai alors au col et le secouai dans tous les sens.

- Sors d'ici, ou je te jure que cette fois, je ne louperai ni le nez, ni les dents ! SORS ! Répétai-je avec hargne.

En étais-je réellement capable ? Je ne savais plus où j'en étais... Alors que j'étais dans mes songes, que je fixai Sherlock avec colère sans réellement le regarder, celui-ci me ramena à la réalité en me prenant par les épaules.

- John, je faisais ça pour te protéger... Me dit-il en me regardant profondément dans les yeux.

Non, je ne devais pas regarder ses yeux. J'allais céder. Je ne devais pas. En colère, très en colère. Oui, c'est ça, je suis en colère. Je pris alors conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire. Me ... Protéger ?! C'était une des premières suppositions que je m'étais faite mais je l'avais très vite abandonnée, elle ne menait à rien. Cela n'avait pas le moindre de sens à vrai dire.

- ME PROTÉGER DE QUOI ? MORIARTY EST MORT AVANT TOI, POURQUOI AS-TU SAUTE ? EXPLIQUE-MOI ! POURQUOI T'ES-TU FAIT PASSER POUR MORT ? Dis-je dans un mélange de haine et d'incompréhension.

- Calme-toi, je vais tout t'expliquer, mais tu dois d'abord cesser de hurler, me répondit-il calmement.

Il avait raison en un sens. Je devais me calmer, mais j'avais du mal. Je tentai d'inspirer et d'expirer, comme cette foutue psy me disait de faire. Il fallait admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tort sur tout. Bientôt, seule l'incompréhension et une haine plus respectable furent présentes dans mon esprit. J'allai me rasseoir sur mon fauteuil et fixai mon verre de champagne encore sur la table. Je ne pouvais pas le regarder dans les yeux. Toujours pas, pas encore...

- Bien. Vous étiez tous en danger de mort, tant que j'étais vivant. Des tueurs professionnels avaient été placés tout autour de l'appartement, et ils menaçaient vos vies. Il a fallu que je choisisse ; c'était moi, ou vous. J'ai donc demandé à Molly de m'aider à faire croire à ma mort, et j'ai pu sauter directement dans un camion, qui m'a emmené hors du champ de vision de n'importe qui, et avant de me montrer à nouveau, il me fallait démanteler entièrement l'organisation Moriarty qui, malgré sa mort, suivait encore ses derniers ordres, et tant que cette histoire n'était pas finie, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas revenir, sous peine de vous mettre une fois de plus en danger de mort.

Il avait dit tout cela d'une traite, comme d'habitude. Mais dieu que cette façon si rapide de parler m'avait manqué. Cette façon si évidente qu'il avait de dire les faits...Que ? Non. Non, rien ne m'avait manqué du tout. Je soupirai. J'étais de mauvaise foi, mais je ne savais plus comment réagir. Il n'existait aucun livre qui expliquait comment faire lorsque son meilleur ami fait croire qu'il s'est suicidé pendant trois ans et qu'il revient ensuite comme si de rien n'était.

- Je croyais pourtant que j'étais digne de confiance, grognai-je, cherchant un moyen de le mettre encore plus en faute qu'il ne l'était. Tu ne pouvais pas me faire comprendre que tu étais vivant ? Rajoutai-je.

Je voulais qu'il se sente encore plus coupable qu'il ne l'était, je voulais le voir mal à l'aise, là, tout de suite. Le voir un peu mal me réconforterait, me laisserait croire quelques secondes que ces trois ans pour lui aussi avaient été un calvaire à supporter. Que de ne pas me voir pendant trois ans avait été un supplice. Mais ça, que ce soit vrai ou pas, Sherlock Holmes ne l'admettrait jamais.

- Non. Je devais en finir seul. Et à ce que je vois, tu n'as pas perdu de temps malgré tout, tu t'es marié à ce que je vois. Ta femme n'a pas daigné se montrer ce soir, pourquoi donc ? Dit-il avec un sourire insupportable.

Mrs Hudson lâcha son verre de stupeur et Lestrade se racla la gorge, comme pour renseigner Sherlock sur quelque chose qui, pour une fois, lui avait totalement échappé.

- Elle est morte, répondis-je au tac au tac, presque content de pouvoir contredire Sherlock Holmes pour la première fois.

- Oh, comment est-elle morte ? Assassinée, empoisonnée, emportée par la maladie ? Et j'imagine qu'il y a eu un enterrement, où a-t-il eu lieu ? Ne perdit-il pas de temps à demander.

- Dans le même cimetière que celui où tu es enterré, lui répondis-je calmement avec toutefois une volonté de le mettre totalement mal à l'aise, comme avant. Qui sait, peut-être qu'elle aussi va revenir d'entre les morts, après avoir passé trois ans à se cacher, pour être sûre de me briser le cœur, et va faire comme si tout était normal, rajoutai-je pour en remettre une couche.

J'avais gagné. Je vis à son visage qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela, il n'était plus " monsieur j'ai une réponse à tout " et ce soir, ça me plaisait.

- Erhm… Comme j'ai dit, c'était pour vous garder en vie que j'ai fait ça, dit-il timidement.

- Tu es un idiot, Sherlock. Tu le comprends, ça ? Un idiot ! On ne fait pas subir aux gens un deuil aussi douloureux sous prétexte qu'il y a des criminels en liberté ! Je sais que tu aurais pu nous faire comprendre que tu étais en vie, alors pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? Molly était dans le coup, elle aurait pu nous le dire si tu l'avais laissé faire ! Dis-je en la regardant du coin de l'œil.

Elle semblait ne plus savoir où se mettre et regardait le sol avec une telle attention qu'on aurait dit qu'elle le disséquait des yeux, c'en était effrayant.

- Il n'en était pas question. C'était quelque chose que je devais finir seul, dit-il rudement.

- Ah, c'est donc la raison pour laquelle tu as eu l'excellente idée de me dire que tu as inventé Moriarty pour ton intérêt personnel ? Répliquai-je en me levant de mon fauteuil sans m'en rendre compte. Tu es un abruti fini !

Le coup partit sans que je ne m'en rende réellement compte non plus. Mais le frapper me fit du bien. Le voir légèrement vaciller et voir son visage trembler légèrement, au contraire, me fit immédiatement regretter mon geste.

- Ecoute John, je sais que je l'ai mérité ce coup, mais…Commença-t-il.

- Alors tout va bien ! Le coupai-je à nouveau, commençant à ne plus sentir ma voix. TROIS ANS, Sherlock ! Tu as disparu pendant TROIS ANS ! Comment veux-tu que je réagisse à ton retour ? Tu aurais au moins pu faire ça correctement, pas entrer et prendre ton violon comme si tout était normal !

- Mon violon est désaccordé, dit-il en levant un sourcil.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU CROYAIS, QU'ON Y JOUAIT, NOUS ? M'écriai-je, furieux qu'il ait quelque chose à redire. C'était toi le violoniste, pas nous ! Estime-toi déjà heureux qu'on ne s'en soit pas débarrassés ! Dis-je avec dégoût en regardant Mrs Hudson.

Celle-ci était pâle comme un fantôme et ses lèvres tremblaient. Elle semblait ne pas savoir quoi dire ni faire. Cela ne fit qu'accroître le ressentiment que j'avais envers Sherlock. Je regrettai de m'emporter de cette façon mais je ne pouvais faire autrement. Je me rendais compte à présent de combien j'avais été seul ces trois dernières années, et ce, malgré la présence de Mary à mes côtés. Mary qui n'était plus là, et Sherlock qui réapparaissait... On pourrait presque penser qu'il l'a fait exprès. Malgré tout, je savais qu'au-delà de la colère, du mépris qui s'insinuait encore en moi et de l'incompréhension face à son geste, je savais que malgré tout cela... J'étais heureux. J'avais eu raison ce jour-là, le jour de son enterrement. J'avais eu raison de lui dire que je croyais encore en lui, que je pensais encore le voir revenir derrière moi et me dire " Je suis vivant ". Je le savais, et ce soir confirmait tout ce que j'avais pu croire. Oui, j'étais heureux. Ce vide laissé par sa mort et faiblement rempli par la présence de Mary qui n'était plus, ce vide qui ne cessait de s'agrandir et de m'effacer petit à petit dans la solitude... Il n'était plus. Sherlock Holmes, mon meilleur ami, ou je ne sais qui, il était ici. Avec moi. Il ne serait pas revenu pour repartir. Il allait rester... Avec moi...Quelle genre de relation pouvait laisser un tel vide et le remplir aussi aisément en un rien de temps. Que m'avais-tu donc fait subir pendant ces trois années, mon ami ?

Sherlock s'avança vers moi, je ne bougeais plus depuis un bon moment. Il me reprit une nouvelle fois par les épaules et, - je le savais - ne sachant que faire d'autre, il se contenta de sourire et de me dire merci. Je ne pus alors réprimer moi-même un faible sourire. Je savais que rien n'était gagné, et que cette tristesse et cette colère qui m'avaient envahi après sa mort étaient toujours présentes, mais je ne pouvais plus prendre le risque de le perdre. Pas ce soir, jamais. Je détournai le regard, gêné par notre faible étreinte, et mon sourire s'agrandit tandis que je reculai légèrement.

- Content de te revoir, Sherlock, lui répondis-je dans un faible écho que, cependant, tout le monde pu entendre.

J'inspirai un grand coup. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me surprenait et qu'il faisait une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout. J'avais eu mal, mais ce ne semblait être rien, rien comparé à ce que j'éprouvais ce soir. Une forme de soulagement. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il parle à nouveau.

- Au fait, tu sais que t'entendre me qualifier d'humain m'a profondément vexé, moi qui me suis tant appliqué à devenir une machine ? Dit-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Je fermai les yeux. Si seulement il pouvait la fermer parfois. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien foutre que je le qualifie d'humain et que... Attends. La seule fois où j'ai dit quelque chose de ce genre était ce jour-là, au cimetière, lorsque je le croyais encore à six pieds sous terre. Il...

- PARCE QUE TU ÉTAIS LA ? Me remis-je à crier. TU ÉTAIS LA A TON PROPRE ENTERREMENT ?! COMMENT AS-TU PU ETRE AUSSI IDIOT, TU POUVAIS VENIR ME VOIR ! ESPÈCE D'ABRUTI FINI ! Finis-je par dire en sortant rapidement de la pièce et en claquant la porte en me dirigeant inconsciemment vers l'étage supérieur.

Quel crétin mais quel crétin. Me sortir ça comme ça. Sourire, se foutre de ma gueule, MAINTENANT?! J'ouvris la porte de mon ancienne chambre et la fermai en la claquant avant de m'asseoir sur le lit couvert de plastique. Je pris mon cou dans mes mains et tâchai de réfléchir à ce que j'allais faire. Oui, que pouvais-je bien faire maintenant. Bien John, tu avais crié, tu avais claqué la porte et tu étais revenu dans ton ancienne chambre maintenant lugubre et sans vie. Mais maintenant, qu'allais-tu faire sachant que l'homme que tu croyais mort depuis trois ans était un étage en dessous faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé ? C'était une situation infernale. Je ne savais pas si je devais attendre, redescendre et m'excuser de mon comportement auprès des autres... C'était insoutenable. De plus, rien ne pouvait me distraire dans cette chambre, il n'y avait que d'anciens livres de médecine, quelques vieilles chemises dans l'armoire et... ma canne. Sans m'en rendre compte, ma main alla serrer mon genou et la douleur de mon épaule réapparut. Bon sang, ils avaient tous raison, cette saleté venait de moi, de rien d'autre. Je soupirai. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici et je ne pouvais pas redescendre. Je me levai rapidement et sortit de la chambre avant de dévaler les escaliers vers la sortie.

- John ? Entendis-je venir du salon.

- Ne me suis pas, Sherlock ! Criai-je avec mépris. Aucun de vous ! Rajoutai-je en entendant Lestrade l'insulter.

Je ne pris pas la peine de rester pour entendre ce que Sherlock rétorquait à Lestrade, je sortis de l'appartement et pris le premier taxi qui arrivait pour me rendre dans le seul endroit qui me ferait peut être me sentir mieux. Quoique, ce n'était pas sûr...

- Le cimetière, s'il vous plaît. Demandai-je au chauffeur sans le regarder.

- A cette heure-ci, monsieur ? Vraiment ? Le soir de Noël ? Vous feriez mieux de rester avec les personnes bien vivantes qui vous entourent, se permit-il de me dire, comme s'il me connaissait.

- Les morts ont tendance à m'entourer aussi, malheureusement, répliquai-je.

Il ne rajouta rien et se mit en route. Le chemin sembla long. Je me demandai ce qui se passait en ce moment à l'appartement. Sherlock devait sûrement se faire traiter de tous les noms par les autres, mis à part Molly... Molly, Molly... Je ne lui en voulais même pas à elle. Elle n'avait fait que l'aider. En nous mentant bien sûr, mais à juste titre. Non, je ne lui en voulais pas du tout, j'en voulais à ce connard prétentieux qui se prenait encore pour mon meilleur ami.

Il l'est. Oui, il l'est. Il l'a toujours été, mais le voir comme ça, revenir d'entre les morts et se pavaner en se la jouant comme il le faisait si bien avant... Cette vision me restait dans la gorge.

Enfin nous arrivâmes. Je payai mon dû et m'avançai vers l'allée principale du cimetière. En marchant un peu vers la gauche, je les vis. C'était vrai, Mary avait été enterrée juste à côté de la tombe de Sherlock. Une de mes demandes. Je savais que Mary ne s'en formalisait pas. Elle m'aimait, et savait toute l'affection que j'avais eue pour Sherlock. Que j'avais... que j'ai.

- Tu es partie trop tôt, Mary, dis-je en caressant doucement la pierre en marbre sur laquelle étaient notés le nom et la date de naissance et de mort de mon épouse. Beaucoup trop tôt. Si tu étais encore restée quelques jours, tu n'en aurais pas cru tes yeux, expliquai-je. IL est revenu d'entre les morts. Crois-tu que... peut-être, qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il savait aussi que tu allais mourir. Peut-être qu'il a manigancé un plan pour que toi aussi, d'une façon ou d'une autre, tu vives... quelque part, cachée... Cachée de moi.

Je ne pus empêcher une larme de couler de mon œil droit. Je regardai autour de moi mais ne vis personne. Au moins, il avait respecté ma demande de ne pas intervenir. Je lui en fus reconnaissant, jusqu'à ce que je me demande si ce n'était pas davantage parce qu'il s'en fichait que par un comportement affectif admirable. Je chassai cette idée de mon esprit et revins au présent.

- Mais je sais que non... J'étais présent. Pour lui aussi, bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas pareil, tu le sais... Reniflai-je. Tu as laissé un vide, Mary. Un vide que ce soir, le grand Sherlock Holmes a réussi à combler. Et c'est mal de dire ça... J'en suis conscient. Je le hais de revenir comme ça dans ma vie, alors que toi-même...

J'attendis un moment avant de continuer. Je n'arrivais plus qu'à grommeler que quelques mots. Je sortis un mouchoir pour me moucher et sentis quelque chose au fond de ma poche. Je souris tristement et continuai ce pour quoi j'étais là.

- Mais c'est Sherlock, pas vrai ? Il fait ce qu'il a toujours fait. J'aurais aimé que tu le rencontres, Mary... Tu l'aurais aimé, autant que je... Me retins-je, réprimant cette gerbe de sentiments inappropriés. En tout cas, je suis content malgré tout et je suppose que tu es heureuse de voir que ça va mieux. Toi qui a tout fait pendant trois ans pour me faire aller mieux, c'est plutôt ironique que j'aille mieux après que tu sois partie, soupirai-je. Je suis désolé Mary, j'ai sans doute du te faire vivre un enfer, ne parlant que de lui, n'évoquant que mes souvenirs avec lui, ne vivant que par son souvenir... Je ne t'ai pas donné le mariage que tu aurais voulu. Et j'en suis navré...

Je m'arrêtai, convaincu cette fois d'avoir entendu quelque chose venant de l'entrée du cimetière. Je me retournai précipitamment mais ne vis qu'un chat errant venir se poser sur l'une des tombes en se léchant les pattes. Mes yeux se mirent à cligner frénétiquement.

- Joyeux Noël, Mary, rajoutai-je en me penchant vers la tombe.

Conscient du ridicule de mon geste mais souhaitant le faire malgré tout, je me penchais encore et alla embrasser du bord des lèvres le prénom de celle que j'avais profondément aimée et qui avait toujours été présente pour moi. Je me relevai à contre cœur et souris en regardant ce que j'avais posé près des bouquets de fleurs qui entouraient le pavé de terre. Le collier que je comptais lui offrir à Noël, deux cœurs en argents entrelacés avec des inscriptions. Cela lui aurait plu, tellement plu...

Je pris la direction de la sortie du cimetière et, arrivé à la porte, je fus convaincu que ce que j'avais pressenti n'était pas une hallucination. Quelqu'un m'avait observé, tout ce temps, et cette personne était en face de moi, sur l'autre trottoir, en train de me fixer.

- Bonsoir, John, me lança la voix mielleuse de Mycroft Holmes.

- Mycroft ! Répondis-je, surpris. Que foutez-vous ici ? Vous me suivez jusqu'au cimetière maintenant ?

- En fait, j'avais davantage dans l'idée de m'y rendre pour une raison plus personnelle mais j'ai craint d'y renoncer en vous voyant. Je vous ai laissé parler en premier et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter, s'excusa-t-il. Ce qui n'est pas plus mal, rajouta-t-il en reniflant avec dégoût. Quel imbécile, non mais vraiment...

- Je ne pourrais être plus d'accord là-dessus...

- Montez donc dans la voiture, nous avons des choses à nous dire, me dit-il simplement en m'ouvrant la portière arrière.

- Pas de jolie secrétaire, ce soir ? Demandai-je avec un léger sarcasme.

- Pas ce soir, John, pas ce soir.

Nous roulâmes durant plusieurs minutes sans que rien ne vienne perturber le silence. Je ne compris pas, pourquoi Mycroft disait vouloir me dire tant de choses si c'était pour se taire ensuite ? Je me raclai la gorge, voulant lui signifier que j'étais encore là et que j'attendais. Il hocha la tête et baissa la vitre qui nous séparait ainsi du conducteur de la voiture.

- Nous aurions dû le voir venir, vous ne croyez pas, John ?

- Le voir venir ? Ça ? J'y ai sans doute cru les premières semaines. Puis j'ai cru à une farce cruelle pendant plusieurs mois. Mais des années, cela dépasse l'entendement et la cruauté, me répugnai-je à dire.

- Je crois que... j'ai en quelque sorte... besoin de me confier à un ami après ça, chuchota Mycroft.

- Un ami ? C'est comme cela que vous me voyez ? Un ami ?

Il ricana et ferma les yeux avant de soupirer et de les rouvrir en regardant par la fenêtre.

- Vous souvenez-vous de notre première rencontre, John ?

- Vous parlez de la fois où vous aviez essayé de me soudoyer pour que je vous donne des informations sur Sherlock ? rétorquai-je en me rappelant de la scène comme si elle s'était déroulée hier.

- Exactement, répondit-il. Ce soir-là, je vous ai dit que j'étais sans doute ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami pour Sherlock étant donné qu'il me considérait comme son pire ennemi.

- Je me souviens, confirmai-je. C'est sans doute toujours le cas, me sentis-je obligé d'ajouter.

- Sans doute, admit-il. Là où je veux en venir, c'est que de la même façon... Je pense que vous, Dr John Watson, êtes pour moi ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un ami. En tout cas ce soir...

- Ce soir ? Se pourrait-il que cela change demain ?

- Cela se pourrait, en effet, rigola-t-il.

- Dépendamment de quoi ? demandai-je, intrigué.

- Avant tout de vous je suppose...

Un autre silence apparut. Je ne savais pas quoi dire après que Mycroft m'eut dit cela... Je ne le considérais pas comme un ami et j'éprouvais une forme de rancœur envers lui depuis ces trois dernières années, depuis que je savais qu'il était en grande partie responsable de la descente aux enfers de son petit frère. Pourtant, le voir si désarmé à la mort de Sherlock et le voir ainsi, ce soir, si fragile et si vulnérable, ne souhaitant que parler à un " ami "... Qui étais-je pour refuser ? Il fallait d'ailleurs que je parle aussi. A quelqu'un de vivant s'entend, bien évidemment...

- Je sais que vous l'aimez, dit soudainement Mycroft.

Je tournai immédiatement la tête vers lui, m'imaginant avoir mal compris. Bon sang, pas encore !

- Je ne suis pas gay, répétai-je pour la énième fois, agacé par ces présuppositions.

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça, me coupa Mycroft. Je sais que vous l'aimez plus que je ne l'aime et plus que n'importe qui d'autre. C'est réciproque, ajouta-t-il.

- Qu'en savez-vous ? Il y a encore dix minutes vous étiez persuadé qu'il était mort, lui fis-je remarquer.

- C'est mon frère, John... Peut-être pas au sens conventionnel du terme, mais c'est tout de même mon frère. Je le connais... Vous avez dû lui manquer, beaucoup plus que je n'ai dû lui manquer.

- Vous êtes jaloux, Mycroft ? Dis-je, abasourdi par ce que j'entendais.

- Je ne suis plus rien pour Sherlock, aujourd'hui, répondit-il, l'air désolé. L'ironie du sort fusse que j'apprenne qu'il était vivant en me rendant au cimetière pour le voir...

- Sherlock... Il... Il finira par comprendre, dis-je à contrecœur. Il n'est pas si rancunier.

- Je le suis, et cela suffit à me punir. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien je m'en suis voulu pendant ces années, John. Chaque jour, j'étais obligé de me regarder dans le miroir et de déglutir en voyant mon visage. Chaque jour je me répugnais encore plus et chaque jour depuis ces trois dernières années, il ne se passe pas une seule minute où je tente de me dire ce qu'il aurait fallu faire et ne pas faire pour empêcher tout ce qui s'est passé.

Je ne dis rien. Je n'avais rien à dire. Je lui en voulais également mais me gardais bien de le lui dire maintenant. Je savais qu'il disait la vérité et qu'il avait d'autant plus souffert qu'il était responsable de ce qui s'était passé.

- Et pourtant, ce soir, il est là, déclara-t-il solennellement. Bien vivant, en pleine forme sans doute.

- Mycroft...commençai-je.

- Non, me coupa-t-il. Je sais que revenir vers lui et lui demander pardon ne servira à rien. Si je le fais devant vous, cela ne servira à rien non plus. Je doute que vous puissiez un jour me pardonner quand bien même Sherlock le ferait. Et je ne vous en voudrais pas, je ne puis moi-même me pardonner pour tout ça.

- C'est vrai, je ne peux pas oublier ce que vous avez fait, lui lançai-je. Mais ce soir, vous êtes là, dis-je en reprenant ses mots.

Il sourit et me regarda comme si j'étais un vieil ami qu'il connaissait depuis toujours. J'eus aussi cette impression et cela me provoqua un frisson. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression de trahir Sherlock en parlant à son frère ? C'en devenait absurde, cette histoire.

- Je vais rentrer, annonçai-je. Je ne peux décemment pas laisser Lestrade, Molly et Mrs Hudson seuls avec lui. Vous... vous voulez venir ? Lui proposai-je davantage par politesse que par réelle intention de le voir venir chez moi. " Chez moi ", comme c'était étrange d'appeler à nouveau cet endroit "chez moi " ...

- Non, il est trop tôt.

- C'est Noël, rappelai-je. Personne n'est encore couché.

- Je voulais dire que c'est sans doute mieux pour lui et moi que nous évitions de nous revoir durant quelques jours. Ensuite peut être, pourrons-nous parler comme les frères que nous étions autrefois... Sourit-il, se remémorant probablement d'anciens souvenirs.

- J'aimerais bien voir cela, rigolai-je.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, John, je vous présente mes condoléances pour Mary. Je ne suis pas au courant des circonstances de sa mort mais j'imagine quelle perte horrible ce fut pour vous. Vous n'avez pas besoin de commenter ceci, je suis certain que vous avez déjà du épuiser toutes vos ressources à ce sujet. Mais je tenais simplement à vous dire que je suis désolé. Sherlock... a toujours choisi des timings étranges pour faire ses... entrées, comme il le dit.

- Effectivement, répliquai-je simplement.

- Il est temps pour vous de rentrer, John.

- Je ne sais pas comment réagir face à tout cela, m'expliquai-je. J'ai énormément de mal...Je ne sais pas du tout que faire ni que lui dire après toutes ces années...

- Alors imaginez comment lui, se sent, me répondit-il en arborant un de ses fameux sourires en coin de bouche de la marque Holmes.

Je regardai dehors et constatai que nous étions devant le 221B Baker Street, arrêtés devant le café. Je mis ma main sur la portière pour sortir mais la main de Mycroft se posa sur la mienne avant que je ne fasse quoique ce soit.

- S'il vous plaît, John... Pour moi, prenez soin de lui.

- La dernière fois que vous m'avez demandé ça, Mycroft, il s'est fait avoir par un cinglé et a fait croire à tout le monde qu'il s'était suicidé. Je ne pense pas être la meilleure personne pour m'occuper de lui...

- Vous croyez ? Ajouta-t-il, énigmatique. Bonne nuit, Dr Watson. Et Joyeux Noël.

Je descendis et la voiture et refermai la portière sans lui répondre : la conversation était terminée. Quand la voiture eut passé le coin de la rue, je levai les yeux vers les fenêtres de l'appartement et constatai que les rideaux remuaient encore. Sherlock savait que j'étais rentré. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ouvris la porte -non fermée à clé bien sûr- avant de monter mollement les marches une à une. Arrivé sur le seuil, je ne savais pas quoi faire pour signifier que j'étais là. Étrangement, j'allais me mettre à toquer à la porte mais avant que je n'eusse l'occasion de faire un geste des plus ridicules, la porte s'ouvrit et Sherlock se tenait devant moi, souriant.

- Tu es rentré, dit-il d'une voix anormalement joyeuse.

- C'est chez moi, lui dis-je remarquer à juste titre. Bien sûr que je suis rentré, tu voulais que je dorme dehors ?

- Chez nous, rectifia-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne savais pas du tout où tu étais allé ni pourquoi, admit-il. J'étais inquiet, ajouta-t-il, ce qui me surprit de sa part.

- Je suis allé au cimetière pour... voir Mary. Et toi... Dis-je piteusement.

- J'ai encore du mal, se reprocha-t-il. Sentiments ?

- Sentiments, confirmai-je, patient.

Je me dégageai de l'entrée et allai m'asseoir dans un des fauteuils du salon. Lestrade était dans la chambre d'à côté en train de parler au téléphone et Molly préparait du thé dans la cuisine. Sherlock s'avança vers moi et ne me quittait pas des yeux, ce qui devenait assez gênant. Que lui dire ? Pouvais-je réellement faire comme si ces trois années n'avaient pas eu lieu ?

- Mrs Hudson n'est plus là ? Demandai-je d'une traite.

- Elle est partie se coucher, dit-il sans me quitter des yeux.

- Je vois... dis-je pour combler la conversation.

Un silence s'en suivit et mon regard se porta sur le sol. J'étais incapable de le regarder dans les yeux pour je ne sais quelle raison absurde.

- John, commença-t-il. Je voulais te dire que...

- C'est prêt ! Le coupa Molly, arrivant avec la théière. Ah ! Tu es rentré, John. Tant mieux, Sherlock était totalement déboussolé de te voir partir, rigola-t-elle.

- Molly, dit-il en pinçant des lèvres.

- J'ai vu ton frère, lui dis-je, histoire de voir quelle réaction cela provoquerait chez lui.

- Je sais, dit-il. Je reconnais encore sa voiture, me dit-il avec condescendance.

- Il n'a pas osé se joindre à nous.

- Cela semble évident puisqu'il est reparti.

- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher hein ? Dis-je, agacé.

- M'empêcher de faire quoi ?

- D'avoir cette allure si hautaine ! Bon sang, Sherlock, Trois ans que je ne t'ai pas vu et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire quand je parle c'est " Je sais. " ?!

Je vis son air déconcerté et je me tus avant d'aller trop loin. Il ne fallait pas non plus trop lui en demander, c'était Sherlock.

- Laisse tomber, ce n'est pas grave, lui dis-je.

- Je suis désolé, John, dit-il d'une voix sincère qui me prit totalement au dépourvu. Pour tout ça... Je suis navré.

Je ne répondis rien, troublé par son comportement, ne sachant que répondre à ça. Je me contentai d'hocher la tête et cela parut lui convenir. Il sortit alors un petit paquet emballé d'un papier rouge brillant et me le tendit en détournant les yeux.

- Joyeux Noël, dit-il en souriant comme un enfant.

- Joyeux Noël, lui répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

- Tu ne l'ouvres pas ? Demanda Sherlock d'une voix intriguée mêlée à un peu d'inquiétude.

- C'est la première fois que tu m'offres un cadeau, expliquai-je, fasciné par la couleur rouge du papier.

- C'est faux, se défendit-il. Au dernier noël que nous avons passé ensemble, j'ai... Ah.

- Oui, souris-je. Tu étais trop préoccupé par quelqu'un d'autre. Irène Adler, tu te souviens ?

- Trop bien, dit-il en se pinçant les lèvres.

Je pris la tasse de thé que me tendit Molly et avalai une grande et longue gorgée, ce qui eut pour effet d'impatienter le brun près de moi.

- Tu ne l'as toujours pas ouvert, fit-il remarquer.

- Bonne constatation, mais j'espérais que vous iriez plus en profondeur, dis-je en reprenant totalement ses mots, les caricaturant.

- Tu me punis, dit-il en faisant la moue.

- Pas du tout, répliquai-je. Je suis innocent, ricanai-je.

Sherlock partit s'asseoir dans le grand canapé en face et prit son visage entre ses mains. Le voir légèrement torturé ne me procurait pas de plaisir particulier, je savais qu'il était blessé par mon attitude mais je n'avais pas l'intention de faire exactement ce qu'il voulait que je fasse. Bon... Je le punissais peut être un peu, oui... C'était sans doute immature, pour tout dire. " Voudriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, vous comporter pour une fois comme de véritables adultes ? " résonna la voix de Mycroft dans mes oreilles. J'entendis dans l'autre pièce la voix de Lestrade dont la tonalité augmentait et je songeai qu'il était sans doute au téléphone avec sa femme. Encore.

- Je crois que ceci est pour vous, John, me sourit Molly en me montrant deux paquets posés sur la table basse du salon.

- Oh. Je n'ai pas pu donner son cadeau à Mrs Hudson, grommelai-je.

- Tu auras tout le temps de lui donner demain ainsi que tous les autres jours de l'année, elle n'en sera même pas blessée puisqu'elle est partie se coucher, elle. Brillant, vraiment, brillant, Sherlock. Je sais. Mais voudrais-tu, s'il te plaît, te dépêcher d'ouvrir ces fichus paquets, histoire de pouvoir ouvrir celui que je t'ai déjà donné mais que tu refuses ostensiblement d'ouvrir pour je ne sais quelle raison grotesque visant à me punir pour… pourquoi ? Car je suis parti. Mais pourquoi tu es parti Sherlock ? Ai-je réellement besoin de le repréciser ? C'est vraiment nécessaire ? Tu n'as pas de cœur, Sherlock. C'est ce qui se dit mais bon sang que tu en manques aussi, John, c'en est réellement blessant.

Je me figeai. Quoi ? Avais-je bien entendu ? Je ne répliquai pas et souris nerveusement à Molly en prenant un des paquets qu'elle me tendait. Il était assez gros et, contemplant le sourire de Molly, je sus qu'il venait d'elle. Sentant le regard féroce de Sherlock posé sur chaque geste que je faisais, je me dépêchai d'ouvrir le paquet sans non plus le déchirer comme un sagouin -ce qui ne l'aurait pas gêné, au contraire, j'en étais sûr- et découvris une énorme boîte remplie de plusieurs rangements contenant des premiers soins : le parfait kit du docteur idéal.

- Merci beaucoup, Molly, c'est vraiment... très bien choisi, choisis-je de dire, ne souhaitant pas d'effusions plus longues qui risqueraient d'énerver au moins une personne dans cette pièce et qui ferait en sorte que j'aurais réellement besoin de ce kit, maintenant...

- Et voici celui de Mrs Hudson, dit-elle timidement, étant parfaitement consciente de l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait dans la pièce.

Je l'ouvris et découvris un pull tricoté marron avec des motifs sur le devant. Je souris en songeant au cadeau que j'allais moi-même offrir à Mrs Hudson. Je vis dans son coin Sherlock renifler avec dédain en haussant les épaules, comme s'il voulait afficher ouvertement devant tout le monde que son cadeau serai le meilleur de tous. Je lui souris avec indulgence et lorsqu'il croisa mon regard, il eut également un petit sourire en coin, ce qui m'étonna. Je me demandais bien à quoi il pouvait penser...

- Molly, le cadeau que je voudrais t'offrir est dans la pièce à côté, expliquai-je. Mais avant tout, rassure moi, tu n'es pas allergique à quelque chose en particulier ?

- Au pollen, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

- Parfait, dis-je machinalement.

Je me levai et allai dans l'ancienne - plus tellement - chambre de Sherlock pour chercher le cadeau de Molly. Sherlock sembla s'interloquer de me voir aller ainsi dans sa chambre alors qu'il était juste là.

- John ? Dit-il avec prudence.

- Je n'ai pas fouillé dans tes affaires, si c'est ce que tu te demandes, dis-je au loin.

- Non ce n'est pas ce que je... Enfin je n'insinuais pas que... Tu as... parfaitement le droit d'y aller, finit-il par dire.

J'arquai un sourcil en entendant ça, ce n'était pas du tout Sherlockien... Il voulait s'en doute s'excuser encore; je me rappelai alors le comportement qu'il avait eu après notre toute première dispute lors de l'affaire à Baskerville et me confortai dans cette idée. Il s'en voulait.

Je pris ce pour quoi j'étais venu -il était encore dans sa petite cage mais je l'en sortis aisément sans le brusquer - et arrivai dans le salon vers Molly dont le visage s'illumina en voyant mon cadeau.

- Il est adorable, John ! C'est... C'est parfait ! S'extasia-t-elle. J'ai toujours voulu avoir un chat ! Il est si petit !

- Il n'a que trois mois, précisai-je. C'est un mâle.

- Merci, John ! Dit-elle en me sautant au cou.

Non habitué par ce genre d'effusions, j'eus un mouvement de recul que Sherlock ne manqua pas de remarquer en nous observant de son canapé puisqu'il roula des yeux.

- Oh je... pardon, dit-elle en arrêtant notre échange.

- Ce n'est rien, lui souris-je tendrement en la trouvant très mignonne soudainement.

J'entendis non loin de nous le sifflement agacé de Sherlock et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire inconsciemment.

- C'est ton tour, lui dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

Il frotta ses mains d'impatience et me fixa en train de prendre le paquet et de l'ouvrir. Ce que j'y découvris, après l'avoir délicatement ouvert sans le déchirer comme pour les autres, me déconcerta.

- Une photo ?

- Une photo, approuva-t-il. Mais pas n'importe quelle photo, dit-il d'un ton joueur.

- C'est un chien, fis-je remarquer.

- Exactement ! S'exclama-t-il en se levant. Comment le trouves-tu ?

Le chien en question avait le poil de la couleur du sable et semblait avoir un pelage très doux. Il possédait deux énormes yeux noirs brillants et des oreilles tombantes encadraient son visage. Il était adorable.

- Il est... beau. Il a l'air sympathique, répondis-je, hébété qu'il me pose des questions aussi incongrues.

- Je trouve aussi, sourit Sherlock. C'est mon cadeau, expliqua-t-il.

- Tu m'offres une photo d'un chien ? Dis-je sans comprendre.

- Je t'offre LE chien, rectifia-t-il. Je ne l'ai pas amené au cas où il ne te plairait pas... Même si j'étais quand même sûr qu'il te plairait. Il est encore chez Molly; on peut dire que c'est un bon timing avec l'arrivée de ce chat.

- Tu m'offres...un chien ?

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Sherlock Holmes m'offrait un chien...Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire. J'eus un sursaut de peur.

- Tu ne repars pas, hein ? Demandai-je, alarmé.

- Bien sûr que non, répliqua-t-il sans comprendre.

Je repris mon souffle et tentai de faire comme si ce trouble n'avait pas eu lieu. En vain car Sherlock le remarqua - je le vis au regard qu'il me lança - mais n'en fit aucun commentaire. Il semblait comprendre ce à quoi j'avais pensé.

- Je ne t'offre pas ce chien comme un lot de consolation pour partager ta solitude, John. En fait, je pourrais dire que je NOUS offre ce chien... Si tu veux toujours de moi comme colocataire, bien sûr, dit-il, incertain.

- Tu en doutes ?

- Tu m'as frappé, se défendit-il.

- Je t'ai déjà frappé dans le passé, répliquai-je.

- Je te l'avais demandé. John je...

Il regarda un peu partout et s'assura que Molly était retournée dans la cuisine avec le chaton et que Lestrade était toujours dans la salle de bain avant de continuer.

- Je n'ai nul par ailleurs où aller mais si tu ne veux pas que je reste ici... Je peux partir, dit-il simplement.

- NON ! Criai-je en me relevant. Tu... je... Tu dois rester ici, lui répondis-je en baissant le son de ma voix, me rendant compte de mon attitude. Je VEUX que tu restes, précisai-je.

Son visage changea d'expression et je vis quelque chose qui ressemblait à du bonheur apparaître sur ses traits.

- Je suis toujours en colère contre toi mais ... Ne fais plus jamais ça, le prévins-je. Ne disparais plus jamais... S'il te plaît, ajoutai-je.

Il ne dit rien et je l'en remerciai silencieusement. J'avais déjà assez de mal à lui faire part de mes peurs et de mes sentiments.

- Tu m'as manqué, Sherlock, lui souris-je nerveusement en concluant notre conversation.

* * *

Je me levai avec difficulté, tâchant de me souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Je me rappelai vaguement Molly, les soins, Lestrade et sa femme, Mycroft et ses états d'âmes et... Bon sang. Sherlock était en vie. Ce n'était pas un rêve, il était bel et bien là, aussi réel que moi et que les autres. Je n'étais toujours pas habitué à cette idée. Mon meilleur ami était vivant, toutes ces années où je le croyais mort, où la solitude m'avait repris, tout cela était à présent derrière moi. Sherlock avait accompli l'exploit de revenir d'entre les morts. Il était ici, l'étage juste en dessous de ma chambre. Il était sans doute déjà réveillé. Excité à cette idée, je quittai rapidement la chambre, encore en pyjama, et rentrai dans le salon du dessous sans frapper.

La pièce semblait semblable à celle d'hier. Aucune trace de Sherlock. Peut-être dormait-il ? Sans me soucier de son intimité, j'ouvris la porte de sa chambre et vis son lit parfaitement fait. Je m'avançai et le touchai. Froid. J'eus alors un frisson. N'avait-il pas dormi ici ? Il était bel et bien là, non ? Tout cela était réel, n'est-ce pas ? J'essayai alors de trouver n'importe quelle preuve que la nuit dernière n'avait pas été qu'une hallucination de mon esprit. La photo du chien, je devais la trouver. Je revins dans le salon et cherchai sur la table. Rien. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent et j'eus bientôt du mal à respirer. J'allai dans la salle de bain et ne vis rien d'autre qu'une pièce vide. Je me dirigeai alors vers le canapé dans lequel -j'en étais pourtant sûr ! - mon meilleur ami s'était assis la veille au soir. Je me frappai le front et tentai de réfléchir. Je n'étais pas fou. Je n'avais pas pu imaginer toute cette scène... Pourtant, je devais bien admettre l'évidence. Sherlock n'était pas là et il n'y avait aucune trace qui eut pu prouver sa dernière présence. Sherlock n'était pas revenu, il était mort... Toute cette histoire n'avait été qu'un rêve cruel... Bon sang qu'il était réaliste ! Mais maintenant que j'y songeais, il y avait de nombreuses incohérences dans ce rêve, et j'aurais dû me rendre compte plus tôt qu'il n'était pas réaliste. Après tout, depuis quand Sherlock était si souriant ? Depuis quand montrait-il son inquiétude, ses émotions ? J'aurais dû le voir venir...

Alors que je prenais ma tête dans mes mains et que mes yeux commençaient à se remplir se larmes, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Frottant ma manche contre mes yeux, je les levai, m'attendant à voir Mrs Hudson mais je vis entrer mon meilleur ami accompagné d'un chien de taille moyenne couleur sablé. Il se tourna vers moi et fronça les sourcils en constatant l'expression sur mon visage et l'humidité dans mes yeux. Je clignai rapidement ceux-ci afin de faire disparaître les traces de larmes, mais pas assez vite.

- Tu as cru que tu avais rêvé, conclut-il sans émotion dans la voix.

- Non je...m'opposai-je. Oui, admis-je.

- Je suis là, John. Je ne vais pas partir, je te le promets, dit-il en plongeant ses yeux si pâles dans les miens.

- Tu n'as pas dormi, compris-je en saisissant combien j'avais été idiot.

- Je n'avais pas sommeil, se contenta-t-il de dire. Vers Sept heures je suis sorti pour aller chercher le chien.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur le magnifique chien assis aux pieds de Sherlock.

- Il a un nom ? Lui demandai-je.

- Non, je l'appelle LE chien.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, soupirai-je en le voyant froncer les sourcils en entendant cela. Qu'as-tu fait de ta nuit ?

- J'ai lu ton blog, répondit Sherlock d'un ton normal.

- Tu as lu mon... Je n'ai plus posté mes articles depuis... Depuis ce jour-là, lui dis-je sans comprendre.

- Je sais, admit-il. J'ai fouillé dans tes articles non postés sur ton ordinateur et je les ai lus.

- Sherlock...m'énervai-je en posant ma main sur mon front. C'est privé !

- Ca me concerne ! Protesta-t-il.

- Ce sont MES...Ce sont de mes sentiments dont il s'agit, chuchotai-je presque.

- Des sentiments qui me concernent, dit-il sur le même ton en me regardant intensément.

Je laissai couler et allai dans la cuisine pour faire chauffer de l'eau afin de faire du thé.

- Tu es fâché ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

- Bien sûr que je suis fâché ! Lançai-je d'un ton cinglant sans me retourner.

Il s'assit à la table de la cuisine et tapota celle-ci du bout de ses doigts en regardant quelque chose dans le vide. Il réfléchissait, dieu seul sait à quoi. Quand l'eau fut bouillante, je m'empressai de préparer la théière et le thé et je fis couler l'eau dedans avant de l'apporter sur la table. Je pris un journal qui traînait dessus et me cachai derrière les grandes pages de celui-ci en faisant semblant de lire un vieil article qui devait dater de plusieurs années.

- John, commença-t-il. Je suis touché et... plutôt flatté de tout ce que tu as pu écrire.

- Tu ne devrais pas l'être. Tu n'aurais jamais dû avoir accès à ces informations, grognai-je.

- Si des gens écrivent sur des personnes ce n'est pas pour que les personnes concernées aient un jour accès à ces écrits ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Pas toujours, et pas dans ce cas-là, lui sifflai-je. Tu as tout lu ?

- Oui, déclara-t-il.

Je soupirai de désespoir. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire ni comment réagir, maintenant... Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il complique toujours tout ?

- Non, c'est faux. Je n'ai lu que quelques articles et j'ai dit ça pour voir ta réaction, pour voir si je devais oui ou non lire le reste. J'ai ma réponse, sourit-il.

- Tu n'as pas changé, lui dis-je, en partie soulagé.

- Je sais, dit-il, intrigué par mon attitude. Que peut-il y avoir de si gênant à propos de moi ?

- Ne cherche pas à savoir, l'intimai-je. S'il te plaît... ajoutai-je d'une voix mielleuse.

Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure et hocha la tête pour confirmer qu'il n'irait pas chercher plus loin. Je fus surpris qu'il cède si facilement et je servis le thé tandis qu'il restait plongé dans ses pensées.

- Il faudrait quand même trouver un vrai nom à ce chien, souris-je.

- Tu crois ? "Le" chien, je trouvais que ça sonnait plutôt bien, songea-t-il.

- Je ne me vois pas sortir dans la rue et l'appeler comme ça, soupirai-je.

- Tu prêtes trop attention à ce que les gens peuvent bien penser, John.

- Et toi, pas assez, répliquai-je. Tu n'as même pas pensé à informer toi-même ton frère de ta miraculeuse réapparition, lui reprochai-je faussement.

- Comme si ça t'importait, devina-t-il. Il aurait fini par le savoir d'une manière ou d'une autre de toute façon !

- Il n'y a pas que lui, c'est simplement que...

- Que quoi ? Coupa-t-il.

- Comment as-tu survécu ? Je t'ai vu tomber, tout le monde t'a vu tomber et lorsque j'ai pris ton pouls, je n'ai absolument rien senti ! Tu étais là, devant moi, mort ! J'ai cherché mille raisons qui auraient pu faire en sorte que tout cela n'engendre pas le fait que tu sois réellement mort, réellement... plus là. Mais en vain ! Comment as-tu fait, Sherlock ? Lui demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils. Comment as-tu réussi ce... miracle ?

- C'est un peu trop long et ennuyeux à expliquer et cela ferait perdre toute la magie à la chose, tu ne crois pas ? Éluda-t-il.

- Non, dis-je fermement.

- Ah John, soupira-t-il. Est-ce que c'est réellement important ?

- Pour moi, ça l'est, chuchotai-je. Je ne t'ai pas vu pendant trois ans, convaincu que je n'allais plus jamais te revoir. Je ne dis pas que je ne suis pas heureux de te voir, je n'ai jamais été plus heureux, mais je n'arrive tout simplement pas à comprendre.

- Jamais été plus heureux ? Demanda-t-il en me regardant profondément.

- Jamais, approuvai-je d'un signe de tête, sans doute les joues plus rouges que la robe de Molly la veille au soir.

J'eus l'impression que ses yeux me passaient au rayon X. En fait, c'était probablement ce qui était en train de se passer, et ça me gênait. Non pas que je sois gêné d'avoir pu dire ça, j'avais simplement peur qu'il essaye d'en trouver des liens sous-jacents. Après tout, il avait quand même lu la majorité de mes articles... L'étalage de sentiments n'était décidément pas mon fort.

- Moi non plus, ajouta-t-il simplement en déviant finalement ses yeux de moi.

- Je te demande pardon ? Dis-je, croyant avoir la berlue.

- Tu m'as très bien entendu, John, se renfrogna-t-il.

Je pris le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il était en train de me dire. " Moi non plus ". Sherlock n'avait pas changé, il avait toujours autant de mal à parler de ses sentiments mais c'était déjà un bon début. Je constatai que cependant, il était plutôt d'humeur à me faire plaisir étant donné les circonstances présentes. Et j'allais pouvoir en profiter un peu.

- Et si je partais, là, maintenant ? Demandai-je d'une voix calme.

- Pourquoi le ferais-tu ? S'étonna-t-il, la lèvre tremblante.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je te pardonnais, rappelai-je.

- John, protesta-t-il. Je-

Il se coupa lui-même, à nouveau plongé dans ses pensées.

- C'est immature, me dit-il au bout d'un moment. Surtout de ta part !

- Quoi donc ? Demandai-je avec une voix fluette teintée d'innocence.

- Tu mens. Tout dans ton comportement d'hier soir suggérait que tu ne voulais pas que je parte. Pourquoi partirais-tu, toi ? Oh bien sûr, tu as encore l'appartement que tu partageais avec ta défunte épouse, mais toi comme moi savons que tu n'y as pas mis les pieds depuis plusieurs jours et que ça ne risque pas de changer, du moins dans les prochains mois. Comment je le sais ? A cause de ta barbe mal rasée et des légères coupures que tu t'es fait qui indiquent que tu n'utilises pas ton rasoir habituel depuis plusieurs jours déjà, à cause du pyjama que tu portes qui a été acheté récemment - curieuse envie de faire du shopping juste après le décès de sa femme ? Soyons sérieux, et enfin plusieurs relevés qui se trouvent dans la poche de ton blouson et qui indiquent des notes d'hôtels pour les derniers jours. Autrement dit, c'est soit ici, soit l'hôtel. Mais quelque chose te retient ici et c'est moi. Car je t'ai manqué, John, et c'est pour cela que tu m'as presque supplié de rester hier soir, dit-il à nouveau d'une traite.

Mon souffle fut coupé pendant quelques brefs instants. Je n'avais plus l'habitude. Il le remarqua, comprit, et sourit comme s'il était flatté.

- Et le fait que tu veuilles me faire paniquer n'est sans doute qu'une raison de t'assurer que tu m'as manqué aussi et que je ne veux pas que tu partes, ajouta-t-il en se concentrant sur la théière. La réponse est oui.

- Oui ? Ne compris-je pas.

- Ne me force pas à le dire, se plaignit-il en me regardant cette fois dans les yeux.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir ni de répliquer que " Le " Chien couina dans le salon afin de pouvoir sortir.

- Je m'en charge, dit aussitôt Sherlock, trop heureux de pouvoir filer à l'anglaise.

- Attends ! Sherlock ! Tu ne m'as pas répondu pour ce que je t'ai demandé ! Sherlock ! Appelai-je.

- Tu en es sûr ? Demanda-t-il, faussement étonné. Ce n'est pas mon genre, je suis monsieur réponse-à-tout par excellence, non ? Me sourit-il. A plus tard, John ! Entendis-je avant d'entendre la porte d'entrée se fermer.

Bon sang...

Je me servis du thé et allai dans mon fauteuil, ma tasse à la main et me mis à réfléchir. Tout avait tellement changé en une seule nuit. Tout ? Non, un seul fait. Un seul fait qui avait chamboulé toutes nos existences. Car il était indubitable que la réapparition de Sherlock Holmes au 221B Baker Street n'allait pas rester sans conséquences. Tout allait recommencer, comme il y a trois ans. Trois longues années... cela restait long. Avais-je envie de rester ? Me questionnai-je soudainement. Après tout, l'appartement de Mary m'attendait à quelques rues d'ici. J'y retrouverais mes affaires, toutes les choses que j'avais accumulées en trois ans. Notre lit, nos photos, nos souvenirs... Notre vie à deux. Je savais qu'il me serait insupportable de retourner là-bas et regrettai aussitôt de m'être posé la question d'un éventuel retour dans ce lieu. C'était comme Baker Street après les funérailles de mon meilleur ami. Intouchable.

Je savais pourtant qu'il faudrait bien que j'y retourne, ne serait-ce que pour récupérer mes affaires. " Pourquoi ? " Me demanda ma conscience. " Ton chez toi est ici. Toutes tes anciennes affaires le sont également. Pourquoi ne pas reprendre ta vie là où tu l'as laissé il y a trois ans ? " Et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Même Sherlock n'était pas assez asocial pour croire que c'était aussi facile. Nier ma vie avec Mary ? C'eut été trop douloureux. La vérité me frappa. La veille au soir, pendant quelques heures, j'avais été heureux, mon meilleur ami était revenu. Ma femme était morte il y a deux semaines à peine et moi, John Watson, avais été plus heureux que jamais en entendant la voix grave de mon soit disant défunt ami. Je pris mon front dans mes mains. J'avais honte. Que dirait Mary ?

Et pourtant, à ce moment-là, une chose fut certaine pour moi. Non seulement je n'avais pas la force ni l'envie de retourner à l'appartement de Mary, mais j'étais décidé à retrouver la vie que j'avais abandonnée ici il y a trois ans. J'étais déterminé à rester avec Sherlock, quoiqu'il arrive. Je ne voulais plus le quitter ni qu'il me quitte. C'était fini tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? Nous allions pouvoir recommencer notre vie à deux, à résoudre des petites affaires en sachant que le soir même, on aurait un foyer où aller. On pourrait être heureux, comme avant. " Tu étais heureux ? " Bien sûr que j'étais heureux. " Et avec Mary ? " Bon sang...Je me frappai le front histoire de faire sortir toutes ces questions de ma tête.

- John ? Entendis-je depuis l'entrée de l'appartement.

Sherlock était déjà revenu et sa voix semblait réellement soucieuse. Bon, en même temps, je me frappais le front depuis avant.

- Tout va bien, confirmai-je en lui lançant un petit sourire. Il faut que ... Que...

- Que ? répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Que j'aille faire les courses ! M'exclamai-je, trop heureux de trouver un moyen de sortir afin de réfléchir à ce qui m'arrivait, seul.

- Oh ! Dit-il d'une voix presque soulagée. Oui tu as raison, le frigo est vide... Il faudrait que j'aille faire des courses aussi.

- Bien, très bien, dis-je sans l'écouter réellement.

Ce ne fut que quelques secondes après, lorsque je vis le sourire carnassier sur les lèvres de mon meilleur ami que je compris le sous-entendu.

- PAS DE TÊTE ! M'écriai-je avant de prendre mon manteau et de sortir.

- Cela ne dépend pas de moi ! Dit la voix enfantine et pleine de joie du brun.

Il manquerait plus que ça, ravoir des têtes dans le frigo...

* * *

- Tu peux venir m'aider ? Criai-je depuis l'escalier, peinant à monter les marches avec mes deux gros sacs remplis de divers condiments.

Autrefois, Sherlock n'aurait même pas pris la peine de m'ouvrir en grand la porte. Il m'aurait ignoré et serait resté dans son fauteuil à réfléchir à dieu seul sait quoi. C'est pourtant un Sherlock tout avenant qui se dirigea vers moi et prit les deux sacs d'une seule traite en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

- Tu aurais dû me dire que tu allais prendre autant de choses, s'inquiéta-t-il même. Je serais venu avec toi pour t'aider.

- Je te demande pardon ? Dis-je, abasourdi par ce que j'entendais. Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé durant ces trois ans ? Tu t'es transformé en... un gentil ? Plaisantai-je tout en allant m'asseoir dans mon fauteuil.

- Vivre avec Molly doit avoir certains avantages je suppose... ça créé de nouvelles habitudes, expliqua-t-il en rangeant les courses. Je lui devais beaucoup et cela aurait paru inconvenant de ne pas faire tout ce que je pouvais pour l'aider en retour...

- Mais encore ? Demandai-je, intrigué. Tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué comment tu avais fait... Que dois-tu à Molly exactement ?

- Ma vie, répondit-il simplement en baissant les yeux.

C'était court. Simple et rapide. Et pourtant, cela me figeait. Tant de reconnaissance en seulement deux mots. Sherlock pensait ce qu'il était en train de dire, il ne le disait pas pour la forme, par politesse - en était-il seulement capable ? - mais l'avait dit car cela sortait du plus profond de son cœur. Jamais je n'avais vu Sherlock parler de quelqu'un de cette matière, jamais avec ce ton, cette émotion dans la voix. Et j'en fus glacé. Pourquoi ? Je savais que Molly avait eu réellement son utilité étant légiste, cela semblait facile à deviner puisqu'elle avait aidé Sherlock à confirmer sa mort. Je savais tout ça... Pourquoi aucun mot ne voulait plus sortir de ma bouche alors ? "Tu aurais voulu être elle. Tu aurais voulu pouvoir l'aider comme elle l'a fait, et tu aurais voulu que ce soit à toi qu'il fasse confiance, pas à elle. " Ridicule. Sherlock me faisait confiance, tout cela n'était qu'une question de... Je n'en avais aucune idée. Décidément, cette virée dehors n'avait fait que me faire me poser plus de questions sans réponses.

- A quoi réfléchis-tu ? Dit la voix lointaine du détective.

Je relevai les yeux et constatai qu'il était juste à côté de moi, son violon à la main et qu'il m'observait depuis plusieurs minutes.

- A la meilleure façon de te faire avouer des explications, lui dis-je d'un ton taquin, tâchant d'oublier ce à quoi je pensais juste avant.

- Dans ce cas, j'aimerais en avoir aussi, dit-il d'un ton nonchalant.

- A propos de ? fis-je, interloqué.

- Mary Morstan.

- Tu te rends bien évidemment compte que je n'ai absolument aucune idée d'où tu veux en venir ? Lui répliquai-je en m'impatientant.

- Je crois que si. A propos de ça, et aussi à propos de tes articles non publiés.

- Je refuse de parler de ça, lui lançai-je froidement.

- Pourquoi pas ? S'étonna-t-il.

- En trois foutues années tu n'as toujours pas compris qu'il y a des choses qui se font et d'autres qui ne se font pas ?!

Il haussa les épaules en réponse et leva les yeux au ciel. C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, bon sang.

- Elle me ressemblait, insista-t-il.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir, dis-je fermement.

- Mais tu le sais déjà, c'est toi qui l'a écrit.

- Je ne veux pas parler de ça, me répétai-je en hachant mes mots.

Je le vis pincer des lèvres en me lançant un regard noir et aller vers son canapé - je dis " son " car il n'y a que lui qui l'utilise que ce soit comme réel canapé ou comme lit - en s'y allongeant comme à son habitude de dos afin que je ne le vois pas. Il boudait.

- On fait un marché ? Tentai-je pour mettre fin à l'ambiance qui régnait à présent dans la pièce.

- Hn ? fit-il semblant de ne pas être intéressé.

- Si tu m'expliques comment tu as fait pour survivre dans les moindres détails, je te dirai ce que tu veux savoir à propos de Mary et de votre ressemblance, affirmai-je, doutant moi-même de mes propres mots.

Qu'avais-je à dire à Sherlock à ce propos ? Oui, tu m'as manqué, Non, Mary n'est pas qu'un substitut de toi, c'est toi en mieux et toi en femme donc approchable et... Quoi ? Je secouai ma tête. Tu dis n'importe quoi, Watson, ressaisis-toi. Quoiqu'il en soit, tout pour qu'il arrête de bouder comme un enfant.

- Donc elle me ressemblait réellement, comprit-il en relevant la tête.

- Tu n'avais pas l'air d'en douter tout à l'heure, lui fis-je remarquer.

Il haussa une fois de plus les épaules, et ne répondit pas. Il préférait laisser sa curiosité de côté plutôt que de continuer. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas m'expliquer, bon sang ?!

- Tu t'es finalement décidé ? Demanda-t-il d'une traite en changeant de sujet.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Pour savoir si tu restais ici ou si tu retournais chez Mme Morstan.

- Mary, Sherlock, Mary. Comment diable peux-tu être au courant de ça ?

Je le vis ouvrir la bouche afin de répliquer que c'était évident et me citer tous les signes qui le laissaient dire ça, et je le fis taire d'une main, lui disant de laisser tomber.

- J'avais oublié à quel point c'était agaçant de t'avoir comme colocataire, soufflai-je.

Sherlock me regarda, fronça les sourcils, se leva et partit vers sa chambre. J'avais peut-être été un peu dur ? Mais enfin, c'était Sherlock ! Il avait l'habitude...

- Heu... Tout va bien ? Dis-je en me tournant vers la porte entrouverte de sa chambre.

- Je vais bien, répondit la voix froide de mon ami.

Tout l'après-midi se déroula ainsi. Je l'entendais parfois faire les cent pas dans sa chambre, il avait à présent fermé sa porte à clé. Le " Chien " avait beau griffer celle-ci, lui signifiant qu'il voulait rentrer et avoir des caresses, le détective ne semblait pas décidé à quitter sa chambre. Je refis du thé, allai m'allonger sur le canapé et invitai mon nouveau chien à s'allonger près de moi. Il n'était pas très grand et était très câlin, bien que me connaissant à peine, et ne se fit pas prier. Prendre ce chien n'avait pas été l'idée la plus absurde que Sherlock ait eue, je crois même que j'appréciais.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endormis ainsi contre lui pendant sans doute plusieurs heures. Je me réveillai aux alentours de dix-sept heures, légèrement sonné par ma longue sieste et tapotai le chien sans savoir quoi lui dire pour qu'il se dégage de l'étreinte. Il fallait vraiment lui donner un vrai nom...

J'entendis des voix venant de l'étage du dessus ce qui m'étonna, la seule chambre occupée s'y situant étant la mienne. Je tendis l'oreille et me relevai immédiatement lorsque j'entendis mon prénom intervenir dans la conversation.

Je caressai le chien et le laissai sur le canapé et allai vers les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds, souhaitant entendre ce qui se disait plus haut. Arrivé au milieu de ceux-ci, je pouvais à présent reconnaître la voix de mon meilleur ami et celle beaucoup plus fluette de douce de son frère, Mycroft.

- Il est plus qu'évident que tu AVAIS la situation bien en mains mais tout le monde sait que tu es de retour à présent, Sherlock.

- Et alors ? S'exclama la voix de celui-ci dans une teinte de colère que je ne lui connaissais pas. Tu crois sérieusement qu'il va risquer de s'en prendre à moi maintenant ? Mon retour l'aura pris au dépourvu, il doit d'abord établir un plan et cela prendra du temps, il le sait, je le sais et tu le sais aussi Mycroft !

- Et combien de temps crois-tu qu'il lui faille ? Ce n'est pas n'importe qui, Sherlock, ne le sous-estime pas comme tu sous-estimais Moriarty.

- C'est hors de propos, ragea-t-il. Ça n'a absolument rien à voir et je n'ai pas envie de me mettre à sa recherche immédiatement. Cette conversation est close !

J'entendis ses pas venir vers l'escalier, il comptait sortir de la chambre et allait me trouver ici. Heureusement, la voix de Mycroft l'interrompit, je profitai de cette pause pour me placer de l'autre côté du pallier dans l'ombre de la porte pour qu'il ne me voit pas en passant.

- Pourquoi donc ? Est-ce que ton retour ne s'est pas fait comme tu l'avais prévu ? Qu'est ce qui peut te retenir d'agir tout de suite ? D'habitude, tu ne laissais pas des ordures comme lui vagabonder en liberté ainsi...

J'entendis Sherlock lâcher la poignée qu'il tenait avant manifestement et soupirer longuement, visiblement agacé par son frère. Je ne comprenais absolument rien à ce qu'ils disaient. Ils parlaient de quelqu'un, sans doute d'un criminel puisque Mycroft était venu lui en parler lui-même, qui " vagabondait en liberté "... Qui ? Qui d'assez dangereux pour que Mycroft file enguirlander son frère pour ne pas s'occuper de son cas ? Moriarty était bel et bien mort et c'était l'adversaire le plus dangereux que Sherlock ait jamais eu.

- Je dois d'abord régler certaines choses, entendis-je Sherlock chuchoter mais pas assez bas pour que je ne distingue pas ses mots.

- Est-ce que cela a quelque chose à voir avec John ?

Je n'avais pas vu Mycroft mais j'étais certain qu'il avait souri en disant cela, comme si cela l'amusait. Sherlock soupira à nouveau et, cette fois, prit la poignée, la tourna et descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers sans me voir jusqu'à arriver à notre appartement où il claqua la porte. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui le mettait autant en colère... Et qu'avait-il à régler à propos de moi ? Était-ce à cause de notre " dispute " ?

- Intéressant. Je ne savais pas que nous avions un public, ricana la voix de Mycroft qui avait à présent ses yeux rivés sur moi.

- Sherlock, ouvre, ordonnai-je pour la quatrième fois, planté devant la porte noire sans aucune réponse. Si tu n'ouvres pas, je vais défoncer la porte, le prévins-je.

Je crus entendre un soupir d'agacement venant de la chambre.

- Tu l'auras voulu, idiot ! M'énervai-je en fermant les yeux. A trois ! Un, deux, troi- Aie ! En quoi sont faits tes abdominaux ? En béton ?

- Je suis là. Qu'est ce que tu veux, John ?

Son ton était froid, m'en voulait-il encore ?

- Je... heu...te parler... Si tu veux bien.

- Pour le bien de cette porte et de toutes celles qui me sépareront de toi, je ne crois pas avoir le choix à ce stade.

Arrête ça... Je ferme les yeux et me concentre, tâchant de trouver la meilleure façon de m'y prendre. Et la réponse m'apparaît, aussi facile qu'évidente.

- Quel est ton but, au juste ? Pourquoi m'avoir averti que tu étais vivant si c'est pour mettre autant de distance entre nous deux ?

Ce n'est pas bon. Pas du tout la bonne tactique. Je sais que je vais m'emporter et dire des choses que je ne penserai pas. Sherlock sera blessé. Ce n'est pas bon du tout, je dois me calmer.

- Je me le demande, chuchota-t-il davantage pour lui même que pour moi.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as tout simplement pas laissé vivre sans toi ? Crachai-je au tac au tac.

Je ne pensais pas un traître mot de ce que je venais de dire, c'était évident ! Sans Sherlock, je ne vivais plus. J'existais tout au mieux. J'avais vécu pour Mary mais je pouvais vivre grâce à Sherlock. Sherlock... Il planta ses yeux translucides dans les miens et mon cœur rata un battement. Ses yeux ne reflétaient que de la tristesse et de l'incompréhension. Non... Je...

- Je...

- Je l'ai fait, me coupa-t-il. Pendant trois ans. Mais tu as raison, je suis revenu... Ce n'était pas dans le plan. Je ne devais plus jamais revenir. Je devais disparaître de ta vie, expliqua-t-il, les yeux brillants. Et ça aurait du être facile, je sais me détacher facilement. Ma vie aurait du être construite ailleurs et je n'aurais jamais du avoir de contact avec toi, t'informer que j'étais vivant. Tout aurait du se passer de cette façon.

- Mais ? Hésitai-je en avalant ma salive.

Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils, puis apaisa ses traits et me sourit d'une façon étrange et non sherlockienne.

- Mais rien du tout. Ce ne sont que de simples constatations. Le reste, tu le vois comme quiconque, je suis à présent devant toi. Répondit-il simplement

Pour une obscure raison, j'étais persuadé que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire au premier abord.

- Je parlais plutôt de la raison qui t'avais poussé à revenir, insistai-je.

Il pinça ses lèvres, recula et ferma sa porte. J'entendis un grabuge pas possible. Je frappai à sa porte, lui demandant si tout allait bien -une fois de plus- et celle-ci s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard pour laisser place à un Sherlock qui avait changé de tenue, préférant une tenue de soirée.

- Qu'est ce que-

- Sortons prendre l'air, ordonna-t-il.

- A cette heure-ci ? M'étonnai-je en regardant le cadran de la cuisine qui affichait vingt heures passées.

- On peut aller manger quelque part, si tu veux, répliqua-t-il en prenant ses clés posées sur le bureau du salon.

En entendant le bruit des clés, le chien, qui était resté calmement allongé sur le canapé depuis l'incident avec Mycroft se redressa et couru vers nous en remuant la queue et en gémissant, ce qui me fit sourire tendrement.

- Tu connais un restaurant qui accepte les chiens ? Ricanai-je. A moins que la réponse soit oui, nous allons devoir sortir la bête avant d'envisager d'aller autre part, rajoutai-je.

- Hm, se contenta-t-il de répondre en hochant la tête.

- Je ne comprends pas tellement tes changements de comportement depuis hier soir, admis-je.

Sherlock, tenant la laisse du chien dans sa main droite ne réagit pas et regardait le sol avec obstination. J'avais senti que quelque chose le gênait depuis tout à l'heure. Depuis ce semblant de dispute que nous avions eu, Sherlock ne se conduisait plus du tout de la même façon et je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi. Nous nous étions déjà disputés auparavant, ce n'était pas nouveau. Au bout d'une heure, chacun de nous cessait de bouder et on faisait en général comme si rien ne s'était passé. Que s'était-il passé lors de cette dispute qui puisse mettre Sherlock Holmes dans un état pareil ? Je me repassai ce qui s'était passé et tentai d'y songer.

_- Tu t'es finalement décidé ? Demanda-t-il d'une traite en changeant de sujet._

_- De quoi tu parles ?_

_- Pour savoir si tu restais ici ou si tu retournais chez Mme Morstan._

_- Mary, Sherlock, Mary. Comment diable peux-tu être au courant de ça ?_

_Je le vis ouvrir la bouche afin de répliquer que c'était évident et me citer tous les signes qui le laissaient dire ça, et je le fis taire d'une main, lui disant de laisser tomber._

_- J'avais oublié à quel point c'était agaçant de t'avoir comme colocataire, soufflai-je._

Rien de particulier. Rien de nouveau. Sherlock savait déjà à quel point il pouvait m'agacer de temps en temps même s'il est vrai que je ne lui avais jamais réellement dit, et en tout cas, pas de cette façon. C'était ça alors ?

_- J'avais oublié à quel point c'était agaçant de t'avoir comme colocataire, soufflai-je._

Cette petite phrase ? C'était ça qui le troublait autant ? Il fallait tâcher d'analyser ceci de façon Sherlockienne. _Oublié_, oui, car nous ne nous sommes pas vus pendant trois ans. En trois ans on oublie facilement les habitudes des autres et Sherlock avait des habitudes plus ou moins invivables, ce qui ne m'empêchait pas de rester avec lui... _agaçant_, eh bien... Là encore, rien de vraiment nouveau sous le soleil.

- Désolé de ne pas être le colocataire idéal, coupa la voix grave de mon meilleur ami, me sortant de mes réflexions. Mary devait sans doute être beaucoup plus facile à vivre. D'ailleurs elle était meilleure que moi dans presque tout, si j'ai bien compris ? Moi, en mieux. Je comprends que tu sois à ce point déçu de retomber dans du bas de gamme.

Sa voix ne faisait paraître aucune émotion, mais je compris à ses yeux que Sherlock était triste. Ce n'était pas la dispute, pas vraiment. Il avait donc lu cet article là... Celui où j'évoquais Mary, et sa ressemblance frappante avec lui. Etait-ce pour cela qu'il avait insisté pour que nous en parlions plus tôt ? Il avait alors vu à quel point cela me gênait. Avait-il compris les choses de travers ? Croyait-il sincèrement qu'il n'était qu'un second choix ? Un choix par dépit ? Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre qui puisse le convaincre du contraire. Je me mis à l'observer mais m'arrêtai aussitôt. La simple vue du visage de Sherlock triste me déchirait. Je devais dire quelque chose... Mais quoi ?

- Il faut croire que le temps où j'admirais ton intelligence est terminé, plaisantai-je pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il était idiot de penser ça.

- Pourquoi continuer quand tu sais qu'il y a tellement plus fascinant et mieux que moi, effectivement, dit sa voix froide et... brisée ?

Il comprenait décidément tout de travers ! A moins que je ne sois pas fichue de lui expliquer correctement pourquoi j'avais dit ça.

- Tu...Sherlock...

- Inutile de te justifier. Je comprends... Enfin j'essaye. Si tu veux, je ne t'embêterai plus.

Sa réponse me figea et je me stoppai, le laissant partir devant avec le chien, ne sachant plus quoi faire, comment réagir... L'impulsion agit d'elle-même. Je me précipitai vers lui, lui serrai le poignet et, sans lui laisser le temps de faire quoique ce soit, je l'emmenai dans une galerie sombre où personne ne pourrait nous voir et le poussai vers le mûr avec toute la force dont j'étais capable - je le vis d'ailleurs retenir un hoquet de douleur - . Il ne fit rien pour m'arrêter, attendant mon explication et plantant ses prunelles dans les miennes, mais une fois de plus, sans réelle émotion dans le regard. Je ne supportais plus cela ! Pourquoi ne disait-il pas ce qu'il ressentait ? Pourquoi devais-je toujours décrypter ses sentiments à travers les phrases dénuées d'émotions qu'il me balançait tout le temps ?!

- Tu crois ... As-tu ... Comment as-tu pu croire, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, que quiconque sur cette maudite planète pourrait t'égaler, te surpasser et te remplacer ? Criai-je avec colère.

Il ne répondit rien, n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. Cependant je pus voir que la noirceur de son regard s'était légèrement défait et qu'une petite étincelle venait de prendre vie dans ses pupilles, ce qui m'encouragea à continuer.

- Tu, commençai-je en le pointant du doigt. Tu n'as... aucune idée, vraiment aucune...Tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai pu endurer durant ces trois ans ! RIEN DU TOUT ! Tu... Tu m'as tué de l'intérieur, Sherlock ! - Je vis ses sourcils se tordre en entendant cela - La seule chose qui m'a permis de ne pas devenir fou, c'était de penser que quelque part, tu n'étais pas mort, que tu pouvais encore vivre à travers moi, à travers les souvenirs que j'avais de nous ! C'est pour cela que Mary me faisait me sentir bien ! Elle me rappelait toi ! Je..., déglutis-je. Je suis un monstre ! Je ne l'ai jamais aimée pour elle, je ne l'ai aimé que parce que je pouvais t'ai...t'atteindre à travers elle ! Me rattrapai-je, chassant cette idée de ma tête aussitôt.

Il ne disait rien et son silence me rendait fou. Je laissai tomber mes bras le long de mon corps et fermai les yeux pour ne plus voir les siens, pour oublier sa présence. Je venais de l'avouer, c'était fait. Je fus heureux que Mary n'ait jamais eu à voir ni à entendre ça. J'étais un salaud, un crétin, une ordure... Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle pas quitté ? Comment avait-elle pu m'aimer aussi tendrement, avec autant d'énergie lorsque je ne lui rendais que de pâles souvenirs nostalgiques de mon bonheur à moi ?

J'entendis le chien à côté de nous deux gémir en nous regardant à tour de rôle. Je n'arrivais même plus à sourire. J'étais soudainement très fatigué, toutes ces sensations me submergeaient. Sherlock, Mary...Mary, Sherlock...J'étais perdu, je n'aurais pas du... je n'aurais pas... Mes jambes se dérobèrent sous mon poids et la dernière chose que je vis fut le regard affolé de Sherlock qui se précipitait vers moi en criant mon nom.

* * *

**Alors ? Vos impressions ? :) Je veux tout savoir ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir à tous ! Je vous retrouve donc pour vous poster le chapitre 2 ! J'ai été très touchée de vos commentaires pour le chapitre 1 et je suis ravie qu'il vous ait plu ! Je rappelle une nouvelle fois la dualité de cette histoire dont l'autre versant est écrit par Kotias : Cold Case**  
**N'hésitez pas à me dire si quelque chose vous déplaît dans ce chapitre qui est plus long que le précédent ! De plus, sachez que normalement, cette histoire sera composée de 4 chapitres :)**  
**Je vous laisse profiter et espère que peut-être, cela consolera ceux qui ne peuvent pas encore voir la saison 3 de Sherlock, et aussi ceux qui l'ont vu ce soir et qui doivent à présent attendre la prochaine saison (Dont je fais partie...) !**  
**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Blanc. Ce fut le premier mot qui sembla vaguement apparaître dans mon esprit. C'était blanc. Blanc et lumineux. Aveuglant même.

Je savais que je faisais un rêve, car ce n'était pas la première fois que je faisais celui-ci en particulier. J'étais dans une chambre, seul. Tout était blanc et rien ne semblait vraiment réel depuis que j'avais atterri ici. Mais je savais que c'était à nouveau un rêve, ça ne pouvait avoir recommencé. J'étais parfaitement conscient de ce qui m'était arrivé... Enfin, je crois. Sherlock ne m'aurait pas laissé revenir ici, n'est-ce pas ? Pas s'il avait pu l'en empêcher, pas s'il avait pu le prévoir. C'était un rêve, juste un rêve.

Je pris alors conscience que Sherlock ne savait pas ce qu'était cet endroit. Il n'aurait jamais pu me retrouver ici car j'ignorais moi-même où je pouvais bien être. Oh, je savais pourquoi j'étais là, et je savais ce qui allait se passer, l'ayant vécu par le passé. Il ne s'agissait que d'un souvenir, après tout. N'est-ce pas ?

- Enfilez-lui cela et emmenez-le. C'est l'heure, annonça une voix lointaine que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

Je n'avais pas fait ce rêve depuis longtemps, mais aucun détail n'avait changé. Je m'en souvenais encore comme si c'était hier. Je savais qu'il était inutile de lutter, je n'avais pas la force de combattre ce souvenir. J'avais déjà essayé, essayé de me réveiller, tenter de me reprendre, d'effacer cette partie de ma mémoire, de changer une partie de ce qui s'était passé peut-être... Rien. J'étais condamné à revivre cette scène. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Je ne fis rien et fus emmené passivement. Des hommes masqués s'avancèrent jusqu'à moi et, tout en me menaçant d'une arme, m'invitèrent à enfiler quelque chose. Je pus m'apercevoir en m'approchant qu'il s'agissait de mon manteau mais... Et comme à chaque fois que je faisais ce rêve, moi, ou le personnage que je vivais, ou mon souvenir - peu importait le nom - j'eus un mouvement de recul en voyant les nombreux câbles et petites lumières qui dépassaient de l'intérieur du blouson. Et comme à chaque fois, sans vraiment prêter attention à ses - mes - gestes, je me vis tenter de faire diversion, de prendre l'arme des mains de l'homme menaçant, et de tirer sur le blouson pendant qu'il en était encore temps. Mais l'homme avait anticipé mes gestes. Il avait été plus rapide que moi, et en quelques secondes, je fus plaqué au sol, arme contre tempe. Je n'osais plus bouger. Je tentai vainement de changer ce moment dans mon esprit. Si j'avais pu bouger, j'aurais peut-être... Et même s'il m'avait tué, ... Non, il ne m'aurait pas tué, il avait besoin de moi pour faire chanter Sherlock. Si j'avais réfléchi assez, j'aurais su ceci. Il ne pouvait pas me tuer. Mais me blesser ? Et comme je m'y attendais, ne connaissant que trop bien cette scène, je reçus plusieurs coups de pieds dans l'abdomen et dans le dos.

Ce n'était qu'un souvenir, mais la douleur se rappela à moi, aussi virulente et pénible qu'autrefois, je ne pus m'empêcher de crier tandis que l'on m'enfilait le blouson sur le dos tout en me hurlant des instructions. Des larmes me vinrent, mais je refusai de les faire couler.

Inutile d'aller plus loin, me lamentai-je. Je connais par cœur ce souvenir, ce qui se passe par la suite. JE CONNAIS TOUT CELA !

Le souvenir se fit flou, et bientôt, je ne distinguai plus les détails aussi nettement qu'auparavant. Mes larmes ne vinrent plus se démarquer sur mon visage, mon nez et ma bouche non plus. Tout s'effaçait petit à petit pour ne laisse que ce blanc brumeux, insaisissable et vide. Oui, cette effroyable sensation de vide. Je savais que ce n'était pas fini.

- C'est une surprise, Sherlock, n'est-ce pas ? M'entendis-je dire machinalement au brun qui me regardait, l'air perdu.

Pourquoi Sherlock me regardait comme cela ? N'avait-il pas compris ? Comment pouvait-il croire une seule seconde que je m'étais joué de lui ? Moi qui avais tué un homme pour lui quelques heures seulement après avoir fait sa rencontre ?

Le souvenir défila, aussi péniblement qu'à chaque fois. Je devais subir les paroles de Moriarty, les écouter jusqu'à la fin. Car après avoir lutté des centaines de fois contre ces souvenirs, je savais à présent que seule l'attente et la fin pouvaient me sortir de cet enfer. Je devais aller jusqu'au bout, je n'avais plus le choix.

Faites que Sherlock me réveille. Pourquoi ne me réveille-t-il pas ? Ne m'entend-t-il pas crier ? Gémir ? Je sais que je crie lorsque je fais ce rêve, Mary me l'a dit plusieurs fois. Pourquoi ne fait-il rien ? Pourquoi me laisse-t-il endurer ceci ? Il était là lorsque je me suis évanoui et endormi, non ? Il aura dû me ramener à la maison, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ? Peut-être me croyait-il simplement endormi ? Peut-être n'entendait-il pas mes cris ou peut-être n'était-il pas sûr qu'il faille m'aider ? Il fallait que j'essaye encore de lui envoyer un message. Je savais que ce serait difficile, presque impossible, en fait. Mais je devais profiter de chaque seconde où j'étais conscient d'être prisonnier de ces souvenirs pour le lui faire comprendre, et peut être, si toute ma force et ma volonté se situaient dans cette tâche, peut être que cela pouvait marcher. Je rassemblai mon énergie et tentai à nouveau. Rien. Allez, encore. Concentre-toi, fais partir l'air de tes poumons, fais le passer délicatement par chaque partie et recoin de ton œsophage, par ta trachée, tes sinus et ta gorge, et cris. Cris comme si ta vie en dépendait, comme si des milliers d'aiguilles se plantaient lentement sur ta peau et la vrillaient de douleur, comme si tu n'avais plus que cela à faire avant de mourir. Cris comme si tu étais une bouffée d'oxygène, la dernière avant de périr, comme si tu savais que ta fin était proche. Cris. Maintenant. Tu. Dois. CRIER.

- Sh... Sher... Furent les seuls mots qui sortirent de ma bouche, et je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis avec autant de force que je l'aurais espéré.

Encore un échec. Sherlock ne pourrait comprendre, et s'il comprenait que je voulais dire son nom, il penserait sans doute qu'il s'agissait du rêve et de rien d'autre. J'allais tenter de recommencer encore une fois, malgré l'épuisement qui avait résulté de mon essai inabouti mais la réalité de la scène me frappa de plein fouet et je perdis conscience de ma propre présence.

La tension, la peur, ma tentative désespérée de le sauver car je savais que sa vie comptait plus que la mienne, à tout point de vue. Tentative échouée. Adrénaline, frissons, peur, à nouveau, mais non une peur rationnelle, je n'avais pas peur que la vie me quitte- je n'avais plus cette peur primaire depuis la guerre -, juste peur qu'il meure. Sherlock. Ne. Devait. Pas. Mourir.

- MORIARTY, parvins-je, à ma grande surprise, à articuler avec force.

Sherlock avait dû entendre, il avait dû ! C'était obligé, il ne pourrait ignorer le nom de son rival. Il allait comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? Il tenterait de me réveiller. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, la scène défilait avec toute son horreur devant mes yeux. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas déjà réveillé ? Qu'attendait-il, enfin ?!

Une idée s'empara de mon esprit. Il n'y avait aucune chance que ceci ait pu échapper à Sherlock. Sherlock DEVAIT avoir compris, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Peut-être ne parvenait-il pas à m'extraire de mes rêves ? Ridicule, j'étais simplement endormi, j'allais me réveiller. Sherlock allait me réveiller.

Puis flou à nouveau, un flou plus intense et un changement de décor, de temps... Blanc. Encore une pièce blanche. Mais pas la même. Une pièce accueillante, cette fois. C'était également un souvenir, et celui-ci me plaisait. Je savais que j'allais revoir Mary, et que nous serions sans doute en train de nous prendre dans les bras, en train de nous câliner... Et effectivement je la revis, assise sur le canapé sur salon. Aussi belle qu'autrefois. J'étais debout, à côté d'elle et j'attendais. Visiblement, elle parlait, mais j'ignorais encore de quoi. Je l'observai du regard et voulus éclater ma joie. Je revoyais Mary. Mary était là, devant moi. Je n'avais pas oublié Mary. Mon subconscient se souvenait de Mary ! Qu'elle était belle ! J'avais oublié à quel point elle était magnifique. Ses beaux cheveux mi- longs qui descendaient en cascade le long de ses épaules, de la couleur du blé. Son cou si blanc et long - le genre de cou qu'on ne veut qu'embrasser -, sa bouche, rouge comme les tulipes et pulpeuse à souhait. Son petit nez écrasé qui lui donnait cet air enfantin et jovial et ses yeux bleus comme l'océan qui... Ses yeux qui... Je me stoppai. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette scène. D'où venait-elle ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me souvenais de cette scène-ci ? Je n'allais pas... Je n'allais pas vraiment... Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes.

Je savais ce que cette scène allait me montrer. Il fallait que je fasse la sourde oreille à ce souvenir.

- John, commença sa voix mielleuse et douce.

Non, je ne devais pas écouter, je ne devais pas écouter, je ne devais pas écouter. Non.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, John, gémit-elle en redoublant ses pleurs. Mon chéri... Je n'ai jamais, jamais... voulu te faire du mal !

Pourquoi est-ce que je me mettais à rêver de cette scène-là ? Je ne l'avais jamais rêvé auparavant ! Comme dans mes souvenirs, je me mis à tomber à genoux et des larmes vinrent s'engouffrer à chaque extrémité de mes yeux.

Je ne pouvais supporter cette scène, ne voulais plus la revoir... Je voulais oublier tout ce qui avait pu se passer à ce moment-là. Je tentai de me débattre et je ne sus pas si mes efforts se ressentaient également dans le monde réel. Je gigotai de toutes mes forces, tentai de me pincer, de me mordre la lèvre inférieure, de tout faire pour me sortir de ce cauchemar.

Flou. Brume. Blanc. Encore du blanc. Du lys. Une odeur familière. Nos noces.

- Veux-tu m'épouser, Mary Isabelle Morstan, demandai-je, le cœur gros.

Le vent souffla, les lys s'envolèrent. Je ne compris pas. Le souvenir changea, il se transforma. Que se passait-il ? Ma gorge s'assécha, de l'eau, de l'eau, de l'eau...

- John, dit la voix froide et non naturelle de Mary.

Ce n'était pas Mary, pas vraiment. Pourtant, son visage m'apparut, livide... D'énormes cernes creusaient son visage, elle semblait avoir vieilli de quelques années. Je la détaillai du regard et vis qu'elle avait perdu également du poids. Ce n'était pas la Mary que j'avais épousé. C'était la Mary qui m'avait quitté, la Mary mourante.

- Tu m'as tuée de l'intérieur, dit ma voix sortant de la bouche de la belle blonde.

Que cela signifiait-il ? J'étais perdu, ne savait plus quoi faire. Il semblait pourtant que chacun de mes mouvements avait été prédit et était déterminé car je ne pus réagir comme je l'entendais, comme si la scène à laquelle j'assistais était véritablement un souvenir déjà écrit et ancré dans ma mémoire. Je savais pourtant que c'était faux.

- Tu m'as tuée, répéta-t-elle, reprenant cette fois sa propre voix.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur mon visage et j'ouvris la bouche mais ne pus sortir aucun son.

- Tu ne m'as jamais aimée, continua-t-elle. J'ai toujours été malheureuse. Tu le sais, c'est pour cela que tu as fermé les yeux sur ce que je faisais. Sur ce que tu devinais à chacun de mes retards, à chacune de mes absences. Tu le savais.

- Mary, tentai-je, clignant des yeux, essayant de faire disparaître les larmes de mon visage.

- REGARDE CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT ! Hurla-t-elle en éclatant en sanglots.

Son visage se transforma. Il devint pâle, encore plus pâle. J'eus la vision de Mary dans son lit, Mary dépérissant... Le teint verdâtre, les cheveux ternes, la peau sur les os.

Mon corps, cette fois, m'obéit et réagit. Je m'attrapai les cheveux et les tirais de toutes mes forces, fermant les yeux devant cette vision d'horreur. Non. Non, non, non, NON !

- De l'air ! Criai-je, étouffant.

Mary rit tandis que je m'effondrai sur moi-même. Je la suppliai du regard. Non, ce n'était pas ma faute ! Pas entièrement ! Non ! Il fallait que j'arrive à me convaincre que rien de ce qui s'était passé n'était la faute de personne. Ni celle de Mary, ni la mienne, ni même la faute de Sherlock. " Si, de la tienne. C'était de ta faute et tu le sais. Tu t'es servi d'elle et elle est morte par ta faute. " Non, non, non, non, NON !

- DE L'AIR ! Agonisai-je, attrapant tout ce que je pouvais, serrant l'herbe sous mon poids, priant pour que quelque chose se passe, quelque chose qui pourrait arrêter le rêve.

Sherlock devait me réveiller. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi attendait-il ?

Je regardai à nouveau Mary, tâchant de soutenir son regard pénétrant.

- Mary, je… non, je… JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ, pleurai-je sincèrement à son encontre.

Son regard s'adoucit tandis que je baissai les yeux, coupable.

- Il est trop tard maintenant, John, répondit-elle avec toute la douceur et la tendresse que je lui connaissais.

Je remontai mes yeux vers les siens et les larmes doublèrent. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que les choses se passent ainsi ?

Sors de ce rêve.

Pourquoi Mary avait-t-elle dû mourir de cette façon ? Elle n'avait jamais mérité cela ! Non...

Sors. Maintenant.

L'image de Mary commença à s'estomper tandis que la mienne ne faisait que s'accentuer. Non, elle ne devait pas disparaître ! Je savais ce que cela signifierait si elle venait à disparaître ! Non, Mary !

- Ne me laisse pas… Non, ne… Ne fais pas comme… Comme… Priai-je, sachant que cela ne servait plus à rien.

Mary disparut. Un cri surhumain et rempli de détresse parvint à franchir la barrière de mes lèvres et je sus que Sherlock l'avait entendu. Que n'importe qui dans un rayon d'une centaine de mètres avait dû l'entendre.

Le vide se fit de nouveau autour de moi et le décor changea lentement, très lentement. Une chaleur s'empara de moi et je me sentis mieux sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Sherlock était-il près de moi ? M'avait-il entendu ? Tentait-il de m'aider ?

Je reconnus sans peine où je me trouvais cette fois et n'eut plus la force de crier ou d'arrêter ce qui était en train de défiler. Cela n'allait-il donc jamais s'arrêter ?

Un coup de vent caressa mon visage lorsque je regardai vers le haut du ciel et que je vis la silhouette fine et allongée de mon meilleur ami, au bord de l'immeuble, le pan de son manteau virevoltant par le même vent qui venait de frôler mes traits.

- Laisser un message, quand ? Demandai-je, empêchant les larmes d'envahir mon visage, sachant ce qui allait se passer.

- Au revoir, John, entendis-je à l'autre bout du combiné.

- Non, Sherlock, Ne...! Commençai-je. SHERLOCK ! Criai-je cette fois de toutes mes forces en le voyant s'apprêter à sauter.

Puis plus rien. Le saut. Le noir complet.

- C'est bon, maintenant, John, dit la voix de Sherlock dans le noir, la même voix rassurante qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il était venu me secourir à Baskerville.

Je le cherchais mais ne le trouvais pas. Je tendais les bras dans l'obscurité complète, l'appelai afin de savoir d'où venait le son de sa voix mais rien ne vint pendant un bon moment. Où était-il ? Pourquoi me laissait-il attendre dans le noir ?

Tu es dans un rêve, ne l'oublie pas. Sors.

- Réponds-moi, Sherlock ! Hurlai-je à l'encontre du néant.

C'est alors que son visage pâle se démarqua du noir environnant et je fonçai sur lui, oubliant toute convenance - après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve, aussi réaliste fut-il -, lui serrant les mains aussi fort que je le pouvais et le fixant comme si je le découvrais pour la première fois.

- Qu'y-a-t-il, John ? Demanda sa voix de détective habituelle, légèrement inquiète, la voix que j'aurais adoré entendre dans la réalité mais que je savais que je n'entendrais jamais car Sherlock ne s'inquiétait pas. Et s'il s'inquiétait, il ne le montrait pas.

Un rêve.

- Sherlock, je... Commençai-je. Je me tus. Ma première envie, maintenant que je pouvais parler comme je l'entendais et contrôler mes gestes, avait été de dire quelque chose de déplacé, quelque chose que même le Sherlock de mes rêves n'avait pas à entendre.

- Dis le moi, insista-t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues mais tentait de n'en rien laisser paraître. Je ne pouvais pas. Il ne fallait pas.

- John, chuchota sa voix rauque et suave.

- Non, le coupai-je. Je crois...Non, je ne peux pas te le dire, déglutis-je, tâchant de ne pas perdre le contrôle.

J'avais encore ses mains serrées contre les miennes et voulus mettre un terme à ce moment inapproprié en examinant celles-ci. Je pris mon pouce et inspectai chaque angle de perfection de ces mains expertes. Je partis d'abord du plus petit des doigts, passant par chacun, n'oubliant aucun recoin. Pourquoi tenais-je à faire cela ? Je n'en savais rien. Mais je devais le faire. Une fois les doigts terminés, je plongeai mon pouce au creux de sa main et suivis les traits marqués de celle-ci, et cette fois je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, tâchant de voir sa réaction. Il fermait les yeux et savourait d'un léger sourire la caresse que je lui imposai sans rien dire. Ce n'était pas Sherlock, c'était un autre homme. Mais il ressemblait tant à Sherlock que je me pris à penser que ce pourrait être lui.

- Ta main, hésitai-je, peu sûr de moi. Elle est douce, lâchai-je alors, étudiant sa réaction.

Réveille-toi !

Il sourit tendrement et ouvrit les yeux, plongeant mes prunelles dans un mélange de bleu, de vert, de doré, si bien que la couleur exacte était indéfinissable. Elle était parfaite et on ne peut décrire la perfection. Je me pris à vouloir plus. Nous étions toujours dans le rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

Ça pourrait être dangereux, et tu le sais. Réveille-toi, maintenant !

- Prends-moi dans tes bras, le suppliai-je en remontant jusqu'à ses poignets.

Il ne se fit pas prier et m'entoura de ses longs bras, comme s'il cherchait à me protéger. Mon cœur se mit soudain à battre très fort et je sus ce qui se passait. Ma conscience ne réagissait plus à ce qui était en train de se passer, seul l'instant présent comptait et seul ce Sherlock imaginé et fantasmé par mon esprit était présent. Quel mal y avait-il de profiter de la présence de ce Sherlock-ci pour dire ce qui me passait par la tête ? Sherlock ne le saurait jamais de toute façon. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, les rêves étaient faits pour cela. On pouvait y faire ce qu'on désirait.

Non, John.

Je me dégageai doucement de son étreinte et approchai mon visage du sien. Je ne souhaitais pas l'embrasser, pas encore, mais simplement voir un peu de rouge apparaître sur les pommettes du brun.

Non. Tu ne dois pas faire ça. C'est un rêve.

Oui, je savais que c'était un rêve, et c'était pour cela que j'avais le droit de faire ceci. J'avançai encore un peu mon visage et pus voir les pupilles du détective se dilater, gardant les yeux fixés sur les miens, ce qui m'encouragea dans ce que j'entreprenais. Je m'approchai encore mais virai vers le coté de sa tête au dernier moment, lui coupant le souffle. J'allai jusqu'à son oreille où je laissai mon souffle chaud le faire frémir et frissonner.

- Je t'aime, lui chuchotai-je dans l'oreille.

Et ce fut la délivrance, la paix. Je l'avais dit. Mon corps semblait débarrassé d'un poids énorme et je me sentais léger comme je ne l'avais jamais été.

- John, répondit sa voix grave et sensuelle. Je... Moi aussi, se contenta-t-il de répondre, les yeux fermés, savourant la sensation extatique qui semblait s'emparer de lui à cet instant.

Mon cœur fit un bond et, bien que sachant que c'était un rêve et que ma conscience restait à part depuis un bon moment, je m'autorisai à entrevoir que tout ceci était quelque peu réel ou pourrait l'être.

Je revins vers sa bouche si appétissante et la contemplai avec envie.

- Fais-le, ordonna-t-il en me suppliant du regard.

Aussitôt, je m'emparai de sa lèvre inférieure que je mordillai avec délectation tandis que ma langue vint caresser les contours de celle-ci. La sensation était incroyable. Je mouvais ma bouche et l'adaptais à la forme de la sienne, me déplaçant pour atteindre la lèvre supérieure qui subit le même sort que sa sœur. J'haletai et me perdit dans mon baiser tandis que l'air me manquait. " Je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime " chantonnai-je au fond de moi tandis mon baiser s'approfondissait. J'allais alors chercher sa permission, léchant la petite entrée laissée par la faible ouverture de ses lèvres si parfaites, à présent un peu gonflées par le désir.

Rien n'est interdit, tout est permis, déclarai-je à ma conscience, la faisant taire.

Je serrai mes mains dans les siennes et nous jouâmes avec nos langues, les entremêlant, les faisant se caresser l'une à l'autre, se mordillant amoureusement les lèvres de temps en temps, découvrant chacun de son côté des choses sur l'autre, se cherchant, encore et encore. J'aurais continué durant des siècles. Je pouvais sentir contre mon torse le cœur de l'homme devant moi s'emballer alors que notre baiser s'accélérait, et devenait passionné, le désir se faisant de plus en plus sentir entre nos deux corps collés l'un contre l'autre à présent.

Sentant que je ne pouvais plus respirer, ayant épuisé mes réserves, je stoppai notre échange avec regret et amertume et nous soufflèrent tous les deux, continuant de nous fixer sans dévier du regard, comme si chacun avait peur que l'autre ne disparaisse s'il le lâchait une seconde des yeux. Je lui souris tendrement et il répondit par le même sourire. Tout était parfait.

Reviens à la réalité, maintenant.

Tout disparut en une seconde, et je n'eus le temps de prendre la main de Sherlock pour l'emmener avec moi. Et je réalisai alors combien j'étais stupide d'avoir pu croire que ce Sherlock pouvait exister. Une part de ma conscience réapparut aussi et, outrée de ce qu'elle avait pu entrevoir, elle brouilla toutes ces images, me laissant dans une lumière aveuglante blanche sans rien à quoi me rattacher. J'étais seul dans l'infini et je me pris à penser que l'infini n'était rien comparé à la richesse de ce qu'il y avait à découvrir chez Sherlock. Ses cheveux, bouclés, bruns avec des intonations de caramel très nuancées. Son front, large et lisse, blanc. Son nez démarqué dont chaque trait respirait la perfection. Ses yeux indescriptibles et allumés par la vie qui se dégageait de lui. Tous ces petits détails qu'on pouvait dénombrer avec une infinité de choses à en dire. Si on me demandait " Dîtes moi ce qu'est Sherlock Holmes en une infinité de mots ", j'aurais su exactement par quoi commencer et jamais je n'aurais pu m'arrêter.

Un laps de temps plus tard qui sembla ne pas durer plus de quelques minutes, un nouveau décor apparut et je priai pour que ce soit à nouveau un rêve avec Sherlock, ses lèvres me manquant plus que tout.

Le rêve m'était familier et pour cause, nous nous retrouvions à nouveau à minuit, près de la piscine. L'odeur du chlore me révulsa, car je savais ce qu'elle signifiait. Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas le moins du monde étaient les changements opérés par mon cerveau concernant les détails du rêve. Je me retrouvais un revolver à la main tandis que devant moi se tenaient Moriarty et Sherlock, un manteau piégé d'une bombe susceptible de tous nous faire sauter en quelques secondes sur lui.

Mon corps eut un hoquet de stupeur et j'haussai les sourcils de surprise. Et je fis l'erreur que je n'aurais jamais dû commettre. Paniqué, je tirai immédiatement en plein milieu du front de Moriarty et je pus voir le sourire collé sur son visage s'évanouir très lentement tandis qu'il tombait. Sherlock me regarda, le regard inquiet et attendant notre sentence à tous les deux. Mais rien ne vint. Je ne crus pas à ma chance et tandis que j'allais courir pour enlever son manteau à Sherlock et nous sortir de là, un bruit assourdissant retentit et Sherlock fut touché en plein cœur.

- N... Non ! M'étranglai-je.

Il eut à peine le temps de dire mon nom qu'il chuta à terre et sous le choc, la bombe explosa sous mes yeux impuissants.

- SHERLOCK ! Criai-je de toutes mes forces.

Inutile, il est déjà de l'autre côté. C'est fini. Fini.

NON ! Ce n'était pas fini ! Il y avait forcément un moyen d'arrêter ceci !

Oui, c'est un rêve. Tu dois te réveiller maintenant.

Oui, c'était un rêve ! Mais oui ! Rien n'était vrai ! Sherlock allait très bien en vrai n'est-ce pas ? Il n'était plus mort ! Il ne l'avait jamais été ! Rien de tout ceci n'était vrai ! J'évitai de songer au baiser et tâchai de me concentrer. Te réveiller. Tu dois te réveiller, John ! Bon sang, réveille-toi ! Tu dois stopper ce cercle infernal ! Ça doit se terminer ! Tu vas te réveiller maintenant, c'est compris ? Dans trois secondes tu sortiras de cet état et tu retrouveras la réalité. Tu retrouveras Sherlock, John. Sherlock ! Tu comprends ce que je dis ? A trois, John. Tu es prêt ? Concentre-toi. Trois. Trois, John. Attention. Deux. Un. Nous y voilà. Réveille-toi, John. MAINTENANT.

- Sherlock ? Fus la première chose que je parvins à dire, la voix étrangement déformée par l'émotion et le sommeil.

Je fis bouger lentement chaque membre de mon corps, les réhabituant aux ordres de mon cerveau. Une douleur fulgurante envahie celui-ci et lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrirent lentement et commencèrent à chercher tout autour de moi, je crus défaillir. Sherlock n'était pas là.

- Sherlock ? Répétai-je, la voix un peu moins enrouée.

Je me frottai rapidement les yeux et constatai que j'étais dans mon lit, les draps trempés par la sueur. Rien ne paraissait anormal dans ma chambre et l'absence de Sherlock ne me parut plus si surprenante. Que viendrait-il faire dans ma chambre après tout ? Cependant, je vis à côté de mon lit une petite bassine d'eau froide ainsi qu'un tissu. Je ne compris pas, mais la tasse de thé froide sur le rebord de mon chevet vint m'éclairer. Sherlock avait été ici. Il s'était... visiblement occupé de moi lorsque je dormais. Pourquoi ? Cela avait-il duré longtemps ? Pourquoi diable n'avais-je pas d'horloge ou de portable près de moi ? Je jetai un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre mais ne put voir quoique ce soit. Les volets étaient clos depuis plusieurs mois. Me maudissant intérieurement, je relevai doucement la tête et le buste afin d'aller les ouvrir mais un vertige me prit et je retombai contre le lit, sans bouger, n'arrivant plus à voir exactement ce qui se passait autour de moi. Réfléchissons. Migraines. Douleurs musculaires. Fièvre. Malaises vagaux. Fatigue, visiblement, me dis-je en contemplant la tasse de thé froide depuis plusieurs heures ou jours. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Etais-je tombé malade ? La grippe ? C'était bien le bon moment. Mais cela pouvait expliquer une bonne partie de mes symptômes, y compris ces cauchemars.

Je m'arrêtai un instant et des flashes me revinrent subitement en mémoire. De quoi avais-je rêvé déjà ? Sherlock... Il était dans mon rêve... Il... Et il y avait aussi... Je ne savais plus. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux et tâchai de me concentrer mais rien ne sembla revenir à la surface. Mon cœur rata un battement. Je savais que ce que j'avais vu était mauvais, m'avait fait du mal, mais je n'arrivais pas à voir ce que ça pouvait bien être ! Qu'est-ce que c'était frustrant ! Au bout d'un moment qui me sembla durer plusieurs heures, j'abandonnai, me rassurant en me disant que c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Si mon esprit avait effacé cette partie-là, c'était sans doute qu'il ne la supportait pas.

Je soupirai et retentai de relever ma tête, en allant plus doucement cette fois. J'eus d'abord du mal mais parvins finalement à faire tenir mon buste droit, alignant peu à peu mon dos. Ma tête tournait encore un peu, comme si j'avais pris de la drogue. Je savais ce que pouvait produire la drogue, en en ayant déjà expérimenté les effets très occasionnellement par le passé et en les ayant étudié. Je reconnus tout de suite ses effets et je savais que c'était incompatible avec la grippe, mais comment diable aurais-je pu être drogué ? Quand ? Comment ? Par qui ?

La première image qui apparut dans mon esprit fut celle de Sherlock s'amusant à empoisonner mon thé afin de tester les effets d'une autre drogue, comme celle qu'il avait utilisé à Baskerville... Je n'étais pas si paranoïaque que cela, il en était totalement capable, peu importe le nombre d'années qu'il avait passé à se cacher de moi et du reste du monde.

Je secouai la tête, me rappelant qu'il faudrait lui demander à l'occasion.

Puis notre dernière discussion me revint en mémoire et je me figeai. Quelque chose dans notre conversation, à propos de Mary, me rappelait quelque chose de mon rêve, mais bien que sachant que ce n'était pas quelque chose de bon, je ne parvenais pas à savoir, à attraper ce souvenir. C'était comme si plus je fouillais, plus j'avançais mes mains, tentant de le saisir, de le comprendre, et plus ce rêve se soustrayait à ma mémoire de façon implacable. C'était à vous rendre fou. Je fermai les yeux et retirai la couette lentement avant de me rendre compte que je n'avais que mon caleçon. Sherlock avait-il... Quand... Que... Je rougis, chassai rapidement cette pensée dérangeante de ma tête et remontai à nouveau la couette vers moi. Il faisait froid. Je grognai et m'enroulai de la couette avant de me lever lentement et d'aller vers la porte en traînant des pieds, encore légèrement endormi.

Je descendis lentement les escaliers et m'arrêtai au palier du dessous, ne sachant pas réellement que dire si je croisais Sherlock. En inspirant et en me disant qu'il valait mieux improviser pour faire plus naturel, je tirai la poignet et entrai.

Sherlock était assis sur ne canapé, le chien reposant sa tête contre sa jambe. Il regardait droit devant lui, songeait.

- Bonjour, trouvai-je simplement à dire d'une voix qui ne sonnait pas du tout John Watson.

Sherlock ne bougea que pour me répondre vaguement d'un signe de tête. Il ne semblait absolument pas perturbé par le fait que je débarque dans le salon, sans doute avec le visage ayant l'air de sortir tout droit du capharnaüm et une couette m'entourant le corps et traînant à demie par terre. Soit. Je m'avançai légèrement et une chaleur envahie mon corps, le faisant s'arrêter de trembloter. C'était tellement... tellement habituel. Le voir ainsi, en train de réfléchir à dieu seul sait quoi, ayant l'air si paisible, ne bougeant pas d'un cil, étudiant de brillantes théories tout droit sorties de son encore plus brillant esprit. Un instant, je crus que les trois dernières années n'avaient finalement jamais existé, que j'étais toujours le John Watson qu'il venait de rencontrer, et qu'il était Sherlock Holmes, un géni peu connu sinon des services de police. Que nous étions seuls, tous deux dans notre appartement, sans personne pour venir tenter de nous tuer. Je souris malgré moi.

Un flash vint alors me frapper. Sherlock qui portait la bombe. Sherlock qui ne faisait rien sinon attendre. Moi qui tirais. Sherlock qui ne bougeait pas. Moi qui avançais. Sherlock qui se faisait tuer. La bombe qui explosait.

J'eus un léger vertige mais tentai de ne rien laisser paraître. Ce passage n'aurait effectivement jamais dû m'apparaître. Pas de cette façon... Je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler du reste, et c'était sans doute une bonne chose. La seule chose dont je me rappelais très bien étant mes tentatives de plus en plus désespérées de sortir de ces cauchemars. Cauchemars ? Oui. Je le savais. Sans savoir comment, je le savais. Etait-ce vraiment fini, au fait ? Qu'est ce qui me disait que ceci n'était pas également un rêve ? Je refusai de me ridiculiser en me pinçant et vérifiai d'un coup d'œil si le Sherlock que je voyais portait une bombe derrière son dos.

- Hm… C'est bien toi cette fois ? Lançai-je enfin, conscient de l'absurdité de la situation.

Il sembla partager ce point de vue lorsque je le vis lever les yeux vers moi en haussant un sourcil, comme si je venais de dire la chose la plus saugrenue au monde, ce qui n'était peut-être pas faux. Il revint à sa position mais prit garde à ne pas bouger sa jambe afin de ne pas réveiller le chien à présent endormi sur lui.

- Le chien a l'air de trouver tes jambes plutôt confortables… Est-ce que je peux venir me poser un peu contre toi ? Laissai-je échapper avant de porter ma main devant ma bouche et de détourner la tête.

Ces mots étaient-ils vraiment sortis de ma bouche ? A moi ? Qu'est ce qui me prenait ? Etait-ce un contrecoup de mes rêves ? Qu'y avais-je vu ? Bon sang ! Il allait s'imaginer des choses... Les gens, ils... Bah. Personne n'était là, après tout. LE CHIEN ! Il savait tout. C'était foutu. Je me retins d'éclater de rire et repensai au pourquoi du comment. La drogue peut être ?

- Que t'arrive-t-il, John ? Il n'en est pas question, tu le sais très bien, tu connais mes problèmes avec le contact humain, pourquoi me demandes-tu une chose pareille ? Répliqua-t-il, l'air pas très sûr de ce que sous-entendait ma demande.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, me réhabituant petit à petit au manque d'affect que pouvait montrer mon ami. "Comme au bon vieux temps ! " Fus-je tenté de chantonner en me dirigeant vers la cuisine afin de préparer un bon thé.

- Oh, et aussi, commença-t-il. J'ai jeté ton stock de thé, ajouta-t-il, l'air de rien.

...Plait-il ? Mon... thé ?

- Tu as fait quoi ? Tentai-je de rester passif.

Je le vis sourire devant mon air mi- déconfis, mi- colérique. Qu'allais-je devenir sans mon thé ?! Se rendait-il seulement compte de combien de litres il me fallait pour pouvoir le supporter ? Si je me souvenais bien, à l'époque, j'en étais à boire pas moins de cinq litres par jour afin de tenir. Sept litres lorsqu'il fallait tenir la nuit.

- J'ai jeté ton thé, redit-il d'un ton qui laissait entendre qu'il savait pertinemment ce qui se passait dans ma tête à ce moment-là.

Mon poing me démangeait décidemment beaucoup ces temps-ci.

- Mais… mais pourquoi ? J'en ai besoin, de mon thé ! M'écriai-je, tentant de le raisonner.

- J'en achèterai un autre si tu veux, mais tu comprendras, je suis sûr, que j'aie pu trouver suspect qu'il ait une odeur d'amandes alors que tu n'aimes pas du tout ça, et j'ai supposé que dans ce cas, tu allais sûrement bientôt le jeter, toi aussi, dit-il, l'air tranquille.

Je le fixai avec des gros yeux, tentant de comprendre bien que tout ceci soit insensé à souhait. Sherlock avait, " par hasard " fouillé mes placards, était tombé sur mon thé, l'avait inspecté et l'avait jeté parce qu'il avait remarqué qu'il y avait de l'amande dedans ? Et comment diable savait-il que je n'aimais pas l'amande ?! Je tentai de me calmer et quelque chose attira mon attention. L'image de Sherlock en train de se sniffer mon thé car son paquet de cigarettes était vide. Je le regardai d'un air suspect et lui lançai à tout hasard :

- Et pourquoi as-tu reniflé mon thé ?

Il ne sembla pas comprendre mon allusion et je l'en remerciai intérieurement. Aurait-il compris que je plaisantais ?

- Simple curiosité, se suffit-il à dire.

Evidemment. On le fait tous quand on est seuls avec un malade chez soi, sentir le thé par curiosité et le jeter parce que y'a de l'amande dedans. Tout à fait.

Sherlock reprit alors ce qu'il était sans doute en train de faire avant mon arrivée : à savoir, faire des recherches sur internet avec SON (eh bien...) ordinateur. Le voyant aussi concentré, je n'osai l'interrompre et me contentai de le regarder taper sur les touches pendant plusieurs minutes, me perdant légèrement dans ce que je voyais. Pourquoi est-ce que d'un coup, j'avais envie de caresser sa main ? Pourquoi est-ce que cela m'était étrangement familier ? De quel genre de choses malsaines avais-je bien pu rêver ?! Tiens, d'ailleurs !

- Au fait… j'ai dormi combien de temps ? Dis-je, coupant court au silence qui s'était installé.

- Quarante-trois heures, répondit-il du tac au tac.

- Ah, très bien, hochai-je sans réfléchir.

- Attends, _combien _?! Compris-je. Quarante-trois heures ?! Mais comment est-ce que j'ai pu dormir aussi longtemps ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé, enfin ? M'exaspérai-je. Et je suis sûr que tu n'as rien mangé pendant tout ce temps non plus ? Ajoutai-je en le fusillant du regard.

- Bonne déduction en effet, répondit-il dans un souffle, comme s'il était agacé que je me mette dans un état pareil.

- Il faut que tu manges, enfin, Sherlock ! Je vais nous préparer quelque chose, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? Insistai-je.

Faisant mine de ne pas entendre le " rien " qui sortit de sa bouche, je regardai rapidement ce qui se trouvait dans les placards et dans le frigo et mis les plaques à chauffer.

- Du riz aux champignons, dans ce cas ! Lui répondis-je avec euphorie, me rendant compte que j'étais affamé.

- Je n'ai pas faim, John ! Geignit-il. Je suis occupé, je ne peux pas manger !

On aurait dit un gosse... Non mais vraiment. Devais-je faire la maman ?

- Sherlock, ne te fiche pas de moi, si tu continues à ce train-là, tu vas t'effondrer, je suis certain que tu n'as rien avalé d'autre que du liquide depuis au moins quatre jours, donc tu me feras le plaisir de manger ce que je te donne ! Répliquai-je d'une voix autoritaire.

Je le regardai du coin de l'œil et vis qu'il se résignait. Une bataille gagnée contre Sherlock Holmes ? Ce genre de journées devrait plus souvent exister ! En apercevant le chien collé contre lui, et en fixant à nouveau le regard imperturbable de Sherlock, je me demandai vaguement comment ce chien s'en était-il sorti pendant quarante-huit heures avant de me rappeler qu'il y avait en bas de chez nous une logeuse un peu trop encline à céder à Sherlock tout ce qu'il lui demandait... Non... Il avait... Le chien ?

- Et après le repas, nous irons promener le chien ensemble, puisque j'imagine que tu ne t'en es pas occupé non plus ? Affirmai-je, peu sûr de moi et voulant confirmer mes doutes.

- Non, en effet, je l'ai laissé chez Mrs Hudson le temps que tu as passé à dormir, répondit-il en jouant franc jeu.

- Et _pourquoi_ exactement ? M'exclamai-je. Tu vadrouilles partout, c'est donc si compliqué de le sortir avec toi et de le nourrir deux fois par jour ?! Lui fis-je remarquer en m'avançant vers lui, oubliant notre repas.

Il soutint mon regard en l'approfondissant et se leva soudainement, ne se souciant plus du chien et de son sommeil.

- Oui ! S'écria-t-il, visiblement agacé. Oui, c'est compliqué de faire ça, quand tu es en train de faire des cauchemars dans ta chambre et… Hésita-t-il avant de se taire, comme s'il allait commettre une gaffe.

Sherlock Holmes ? Se censurant ? Etais-je réapparu dans un monde parallèle ?

- Et quoi ? Lui demandai-je d'un ton doucereux, souhaitant qu'il continue.

- Et rien, finit-il, ce qui me frustra au plus haut point sans que je ne sache réellement pourquoi. Et rien du tout, continua-t-il. Je n'ai jamais aimé m'occuper d'animaux, c'est bien pour ça que c'est _ton_ chien, insista-t-il lourdement en me rendant mon regard inquisiteur.

Bon sang... Quelle tête de mule parfois. Je me fis violence et retournai dans la cuisine afin de surveiller la cuisson. Peu importe son humeur, il allait manger !

Je revins vers la cuisine et m'attelai plus spécifiquement à la tâche en surveillant les champignons qui commençaient à frétiller dans la poêle. Je commençai à mettre le couvert en plaçant soigneusement les couverts autour de chaque assiette avec un peu trop de concentration à mon goût mais fut interrompu par mon emmerdeur de colocataire mort-vivant.

- John, tu me lances du café s'il te plait ? Demanda-t-il, ne prenant même pas la peine de me regarder dans les yeux pour me le demander.

Je me retins de lui lancer une réplique cinglante incluant sa foutue addiction à son ordinateur dont il ne quittait pas les yeux, et son irrespect total pour le genre humain mais me coupai, sachant pertinemment que ce genre de phrase n'aurait aucun impact sur lui. Il fallait que je rétorque avec quelque chose de sensé.

Sherlock, on mange dans dix minutes, ça ne peut pas attendre un peu ? Tentai-je.

Il ne répondit pas, mais au vu de son haussement de sourcil très proche de l'agacement et du fait qu'il ferma les yeux en prenant son air le-monde-entier-m'exaspère, je conclus qu'il se fichait de mon avis de la question et je mis en route la cafetière avec dépit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'essorais le riz et avais fini ma sauce aux champignons. Sherlock n'en avait jamais rien dit, mais je savais qu'il aimait assez ce plat pour le manger. C'était d'ailleurs la seule chose qui me permettait de le nourrir un peu à l'époque…

- Sherlock, c'est prêt. Et j'ai lancé ton café, lui dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à la cafetière qui avait bientôt terminé son boulot.

Il sauta d'un bond et me rejoignit en quelques enjambées tandis que je commençai à nous servir.

- C'est trop, je ne mangerai jamais autant, s'empressa-t-il de me dire en regardant sa propre assiette avec dégoût.

- Oh si, tu vas manger tout ça, Sherlock, ça fait je ne sais combien de jours que tu n'as rien avalé, donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de finir cette assiette !

Sherlock se résigna mais, comme s'il s'agissait d'une terrible épreuve à passer, il engloutit son assiette en seulement quelques bouchées. J'allais lui rétorquer qu'il ne servait à rien de manger aussi vite et que son corps allait mal le digérer mais il me lança un regard me signifiant qu'il mettrait d'autant plus d'énergie à me contredire en allant encore plus vite si j'osais lui faire cette remarque. Je ne dis donc rien et me contentai de manger en mâchant bien lentement, histoire de faire silencieusement comprendre à mon ami qu'il se comportait comme un enfant. Sitôt terminé, il se dépêcha de débarrasser son assiette et se servit une tasse de café. J'allais lui demander de m'en servir lorsque je le vis mettre de l'eau à bouillir. J'en fus d'abord touché mais je déchantai bien vite : il souhaitait se purger, rien de plus. Foutu sociopathe.

* * *

Je terminai mon assiette en me demandant mentalement avec quoi il allait bien pouvoir faire du thé maintenant qu'il avait jeté mon stock. Avec un frisson, je songeai aux sachets de thé qui étaient planqués tout au fond de l'armoire. Je soupirai et me mis à débarrasser ma propre assiette avant de faire la vaisselle. Sherlock ne sembla pas vraiment se soucier de ce que je pouvais bien faire ou pas, il semblait extrêmement concentré à autre chose. Je finis la vaisselle et allai sur mon propre ordinateur, laissé sur le bureau du salon, afin de consulter mes mails. Trois cent cinquante-sept mails non lus. Bien, il faudrait que je fasse un petit peu de ménage dans ma boîte de réception… Je survolai rapidement la majorité des mails : Publicités, spams… Mon cœur se serra aux nombreux mails exprimant des condoléances. Cela avait beau dater d'il y a un peu plus de deux semaines, c'était comme un évènement s'étirant sur la durée, tout comme la tristesse que j'en éprouvais. Une larme se déroba de mes yeux lorsque je vis le dernier message que j'avais reçu, venant d'un agent immobilier souhaitant savoir si l'appartement de Mary était à vendre. Je l'essuyai furtivement avec ma manche et lançai un regard vers Sherlock, m'assurant qu'il n'avait rien vu de l'incident. Puis je claquai subitement l'écran contre le clavier afin de ne plus voir les mails. Je savais qu'il fallait que je me pose sérieusement la question, mais je n'y parvenais pas. Tant de choses s'étaient produites récemment… Sans le retour de Sherlock, jamais je ne serais revenu au 221B Baker Street. Je serais probablement resté dans l'appartement de Mary, avec les souvenirs de Mary, l'odeur de Mary… Mais maintenant ? Que fallait-il envisager ? Je voulais rester ici, car je savais que c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus sain à faire pour moi à partir de maintenant, et je savais que Mary aurait approuvé si elle avait pu. Mais je ne pouvais pas me résigner à laisser partir la seule chose qui me raccrochait encore à elle. Bien que le testament ne fût pas encore délivré, je savais que Mary m'aurait légué tout ce qu'elle possédait. Elle n'avait plus de famille, peu d'amis… J'étais tout pour elle, il était normal que je sois le principal bénéficiaire de ses dernières volontés. Peut-être pouvais-je garder l'appartement ? Le sous-louer ? Et confier à des inconnus ce qui appartenait à Mary ?! Et puis quoi encore. Je vis Sherlock se souvenir de l'eau qu'il avait mis à bouillir – sa tasse de café était déjà vide- et se précipiter pour y mettre, à ma grande horreur, un des fameux sachets trainant dans le placard. Je grimaçai et finis par me contenter du reste de café qu'il restait dans la cafetière, maintenant un peu tiède. Sherlock se mit à renifler suspicieusement la bouteille de lait qu'il venait de prendre du réfrigérateur mais je ne cherchai pas à comprendre. C'était, semblait-il, le même manège qu'avec le thé et je savais qu'il finirait par s'expliquer une fois qu'il aurait trouvé un semblant de solution à son problème. Je hochai la tête, essayant de me convaincre moi-même, non sans chasser de ma tête l'idée que mon sociopathe de colocataire était peut- être devenu un junkie et qu'il cherchait désespérément un moyen d'évacuer son manque, se ruant sur du thé ou du lait demi-écrémé.

Je bus d'une traite ma tasse et me rendit enfin compte de ma tenue plus qu'inappropriée : J'avais toujours mon drap tout autour de moi, seuls mes bras s'étant dégagés pour préparer le repas, et je commençais sérieusement à avoir froid.

Bon, déclarai-je d'une voix forte. Je vais m'habiller.

Sans réclamer mon reste et sans repenser à la façon dont j'avais bien pu finir presque tout nu, je montai dans ma chambre et enfilai quelque chose de doux et confortable. Un des pulls que Sherlock détestait tant serait un bon début. Je pris également la peine de me recoiffer un peu puisque je devais davantage ressembler à un épouvantail qu'à une véritable personne à l'heure actuelle, et je descendis dans l'espoir que Sherlock serait prêt pour sortir le chien.

Il me lança un regard désapprobateur à l'apparition de mon pull, ce qui me fit sourire. En tout cas, il n'avait pas changé sur ce point-là.

- Viens là, le chien, l'entendis-je dire à la masse qui somnolait sur le fauteuil.

- Je n'y crois pas, dis-je avec exaspération. Il répond à « le chien »…

- Il faut bien qu'il réponde à quelque chose, et c'est ce qu'il entend appeler, il est normal qu'il vienne, répondit Sherlock avec tout le pragmatisme dont il pouvait faire preuve.

Je souris, sachant que Sherlock ne laisserait jamais passer une telle occasion de m'expliquer en mille mots en quoi il était beaucoup plus « normal » d'appeler un chien un chien et irrationnel de lui donner un nom, si jamais je venais à lui faire remarquer qu'on ne pouvait continuait à l'appeler comme ça. J'attachai machinalement la laisse du chien, qui trainait sur le fauteuil, à son collier et jetai un regard complice à Sherlock.

- Bon, promenons donc les deux bêtes de la maison ! Le taquinai-je en hésitant à lui lancer un clin d'œil. Je n'en fis rien.

- Je ne suis pas une bête John, je suis un être humain comme toi, un peu de respect, enfin, répliqua-t-il sans chercher la nuance sarcastique de mon propos, ce qui me fit glousser.

Nous descendîmes quatre à quatre l'escalier, et nous sortîmes afin de nous diriger vers le parc le plus proche. Sherlock ne dit pas un mot du chemin. Je le voyais lancer parfois des regards suffisants aux personnes qui s'arrêter pour regarder le chien, et lever carrément les yeux au ciel lorsque celles-ci s'approchaient de lui pour le caresser. Après ce qui me sembla être une éternité, je tentai de briser le silence une fois dans le parc, laissant le chien vagabonder autour de nous.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait lui donner comme nom ? Demandai-je, peu sûr de la façon dont il fallait s'y prendre.

- Le chien, c'est très bien, moi je l'appellerai ainsi, répliqua-t-il un peu trop sèchement à mon goût. Mais rien ne t'empêche de lui chercher un autre nom, bien sûr, se rattrapa-t-il en me lançant un regard.

- Tu n'es pas très utile, Sherlock, vraiment… Soupirai-je. Mais tant pis. Que penses-tu de Wintertime ? Proposai-je.

- Tu veux vraiment l'appeler d'après une saison ? Non, je t'en prie, tu sais faire plus original que ça.

Je laissai alors mon imagination faire le boulot, disant tous les noms qui me passaient par la tête. « Cookie » « Bunny » - Sherlock poussa un long soupir en entendant celui-ci « Chips » « Coke »… Il me lança un regard étrange en entendant celui-ci et je pris la décision de chercher quelque chose de plus original avant de finir par provoquer des envies meurtrières chez mon colocataire.

- Lemontree, ça peut être…Lançai-je.

- Non. Non, il n'en est pas question. Lemontree, mais tu n'es pas bien ? Se plaignit-il en prenant un air désespéré.

- Eh bien, propose un nom, dans ce cas, puisque tu sembles si bien savoir ce qui pourrait lui convenir ! Explosai-je, proprement agacé de sa réaction.

- Gladstone, finit-il par dire après avoir un peu réfléchi.

Oh… Oui, Gladstone. Un nom à la fois simple et original, cela pouvait parfaitement convenir. Je fus surpris que Sherlock propose un nom pareil. Littéralement pierre heureuse… Un instant, je songeai à lui demander s'il ne s'inspirait pas de lui-même en donnant ce prénom. Je me retins cependant et me contentai de lui signifier mon approbation et le félicitant pour avoir trouvé un nom aussi bien.

- Évidemment que c'est bien. À croire que ça t'étonne toujours, c'est tout de même moi qui l'ai choisi. Il n'a rien à voir avec les noms idiots que tu as proposés avant.

Je me retins de lui lancer une réplique cinglante et serrai les poings, tâchant de me calmer. Je n'étais pas assez en forme pour provoquer une autre dispute. Je lui lançai un regard noir en guise de réponse et il dut comprendre car il ne chercha pas à aller plus loin.

- Comptes-tu retourner là où tu habitais avec ta femme, un jour ? Tu dois récupérer tes affaires là-bas, me semble-t-il, tenta-t-il de changer de sujet en observant ma réaction.

Que Sherlock se souvienne que j'eus été marié, et que j'habitais avec Mary était déjà un exploit, même si je tiquai légèrement à l'appellation « ta femme ». Sherlock ne la connaissait pas, c'est vrai, mais cette distance qu'il voulait à tout prix mettre entre sa vie avec moi et celle que j'avais vécu avec Mary me laissait perplexe. Il n'y avait pas eu de parenthèses selon moi, le tout se faisait dans la continuité, et cela, même si ma vie s'était plus ou moins arrêtée le jour de la chute. Mais cela, je me gardais bien de le lui dire.

- Je peux… y aller avec toi, si tu veux. Pour t'aider à transporter ce qu'il faut, me coupa-t-il de mes songes.

J'ouvrai grand les yeux et observai mon ami. Il semblait presque gêné et cherchait lui-même une explication à cette manifestation soudaine d'empathie à mon égard. Je ne dis rien pendant plusieurs instants, tâchant d'assimiler l'information. Il voulait réellement venir avec moi ? Chez Mary ? Je me rappelai vaguement le mail que j'avais lu juste avant de partir et me figeai. Je ne pouvais vendre. Mais je ne pouvais y retourner. Voulais-je réellement que Sherlock me voit dans cet appartement ? Le cœur rempli de tristesse ? La boule au ventre ? Voulais-je qu'il assiste à ce possible débordement d'émotion qui risquait de m'envahir comme à chaque fois que je repensais à ma vie avec Mary Morstan ? Et pourquoi, lui, voulait-il venir ? Avait-il lu trop de livres sur les relations sociales ? S'agissait-il d'une nouvelle expérience qu'il souhaitait tenter ? Je n'avais décidemment pas assez confiance en mon ami…

- Sherlock, tu es sûr que ça va ? Lui demandai-je, voulant m'assurer que je n'assistais pas à une hallucination auditive et lui donnant, par là même, une chance de rattraper ce qu'il avait dit d'une manière un peu trop cordiale pour qu'elle résonne façon Sherlockienne – je devais réellement insérer ce mot dans le dictionnaire d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Pourquoi cette question, John ? Évidemment que ça va bien, pourquoi est-ce que ça irait mal ? S'étonna-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Quoi ? Il s'étonnait réellement que je lui pose cette question ? C'était pourtant évident…

- Eh bien, c'est inhabituel de ta part, que tu me proposes de m'accompagner, expliquai-je. Si je ne te connaissais pas, je penserais que tu veux me soutenir moralement lorsque je retournerai à l'endroit où j'ai vécu avec ma femme morte. Et j'aurais été touché, ajoutai-je avec mélancolie.

Il me regarda, commençant à voir où je voulais en venir et son visage se ferma, et je fus presque tenté de m'arrêter là, mais je continuai.

- Il est dommage que je te connaisse, je ne peux pas envisager une telle possibilité, lui dis-je durement.

Je le vis. Il était vexé. Je me frappai mentalement le front et clignai rapidement des yeux afin de me reprendre. Etais-je devenu stupide ? Jamais Sherlock n'avait eu le moindre élan d'affection envers moi et maintenant que cela arrivait je m'attachais encore aux raisons qui le poussaient à le faire ? Alors que j'étais déjà ravi qu'il se propose de venir avec moi ? Ravi… Je ne tenais pas à ce que Sherlock me voit en position de faiblesse. Je ne tenais pas à ce qu'il me voit dans cet environnement bien trop familier, bien trop triste… Pourtant, la présence du détective avait quelque chose de rassurant au-delà de ce qu'on pouvait attendre. Et je me surpris à penser que Mary serait heureuse que je n'y aille pas tout seul. Sherlock … ? Rassurant … De drôles de connexions s'effectuaient dans mon esprit parfois. Mais les cheveux en bataille, le regard inquisiteur et observateur, le long manteau noir d'hiver, les gants de la même couleur, et l'odeur si familière… Un mélange de café chaud, de vieux livres, et ce petit quelque chose qui me rappelait l'ambiance à Baker Street… Oui, il était rassurant. Peut-être pas pour les raisons que l'on pouvait s'imaginer au prime abord, mais il l'était.

- Nous pourrions y aller demain dans ce cas, lui proposai-je en me retournant vers lui et en lui souriant du coin de la bouche.

Il acquiesça et repartit dans ses pensées dont la profondeur était abyssallement trop intense pour que je ne perde de temps à lui demander à quoi il pouvait bien réfléchir. Pourtant, mon regard s'attarda sur lui. Je savourai ces quelques instants où il était trop embarqué dans le fil de sa réflexion pour s'apercevoir que je le regardais étrangement. Car oui, je me rendais bien compte qu'il était étrange que j'aime autant le regarder. Je savais qu'il était là, qu'il n'allait pas partir, mais le revoir… le regarder était presque devenu quelque chose d'addictif. Comme une vieille chanson qui ne cessait de se rejouer dans ma tête à chaque fois que mes yeux se posaient sur le long manteau de mon ami. « Il est revenu, il n'est pas mort, il est revenu. Il est avec toi… » Et je continuais, trop longtemps à mon goût mais qu'importait ? Sherlock dut sentir mon regard et me dévisagea un instant avant de reprendre la parole comme si de rien n'était.

- Très bien, demain. Dès qu'on aura déposé le chien, il faudra que j'aille à l'hôpital St Bart's, je dois parler à Molly de quelque chose d'important, dit-il en insistant sur la dernière proposition.

Un « non » tenta de sortir de ma bouche sans que je ne le veuille et je serrai les lèvres, m'empêchant de faire quelque chose de totalement absurde et insensé. Sherlock avait le droit de sortir et d'aller à l'hôpital. « Est-ce vraiment cela qui te dérange, John ? »… Sherlock avait vécu trois ans avec Molly. Pourquoi cela me dérangerait-il qu'il la voit ? Il était normal, habituel, que Sherlock se sente reconnaissant et… Non. Bien sûr que non. Ce n'était pas normal venant de lui ! Pourquoi voulait-il voir Molly ? En avait-il assez de l'ambiance étrange et ambivalente qui imprégnait notre lieu de vie ? Etais-je si insupportable ? Voulait-il remettre ça avec le saut ? Mon cœur se serra. Allons John, cela n'a sans doute rien à voir avec la façon dont tu te comportes et rien à voir non plus avec un quelconque faux suicide. Inspire. Je renonçai à lui demander pourquoi, ne souhaitant pas montrer mon malaise et appréhendant la réponse qui pouvait survenir.

Nous revinrent rapidement vers l'appartement, Gladstone nous devançant d'un bon pas, souhaitant sans doute retourner vite à l'intérieur pour s'allonger et… vivre sa vie de chien pépère. Je souriais en songeant que de ce point de vue-là, Gladstone me ressemblait. Resté assis dans un canapé à ne rien faire si ce n'est admirer le crépitement d'un feu en lisant un bon livre… Certes, Gladstone ne pouvait lire.

Mrs Hudson sembla avoir quelque chose à demander à Sherlock en privé et celui-ci la suivit dans son appartement tandis que je montai Gladstone dans le nôtre, l'air perplexe. Pourquoi souhaitait-il s'entretenir avec lui en privé ? Qu'y avait-il qu'elle refusait de dire devant moi ? Bah… ça ne devait pas être très important, peut être souhaitait-elle simplement lui dire combien il lui avait manqué. Je voulus donner quelque chose à manger à Gladstone et me rappelai que si celui-ci était bien resté ces deux derniers jours chez notre logeuse, c'était également elle qui devait avoir les croquettes de l'animal. Je caressai celui-ci affectueusement et son regard implorant me décida. Je descendis rapidement les marches, ne faisant pas énormément de bruits et allai toquai à la porte lorsque la voix de Sherlock m'interrompit dans mon geste.

- Vous étiez tous en danger. Je…, commença-t-il.

- Je sais ça, Sherlock, le coupa-t-elle. Tu nous l'as déjà expliqué… alors, que caches-tu encore à John ? Insista-t-elle.

Je fronçai les sourcils, essayant de comprendre de quoi ils étaient en train de parler. Nous étions tous en danger, hein ? Ils parlaient sans doute de la chute. Voulait-elle savoir comment il s'y était pris ? Moi aussi je désirais savoir ! Et Sherlock ne m'en voudrait sûrement pas d'écouter ! Si Mrs Hudson, une des possibles victimes de ce jour-là, avait le droit de savoir, j'avais également le droit !

J'entendis Sherlock balbutier avant de se reprendre et d'inspirer, sans doute pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. Il était étrange de voir Sherlock hésitait à sortir un flot de parole, ceux-ci s'échappant d'habitude automatiquement de ses lèvres si réactives… Je souriais au fond de moi, j'allais enfin savoir ce qui s'était passé !

- Je ne voulais plus me sentir attaché à quoi que ce soit. Je voulais… retrouver ma liberté, acheva-t-il.

Mon sourire se figea avant de disparaître lentement.

- Je n'avais plus envie de subir ce genre de… sentiments. Je n'aime _pas_ ça, je déteste l'idée d'être enchaîné à quelque chose, et j'étais enchaîné à John – mon cœur fit un bond -, d'une manière que je ne pouvais plus supporter. Et Moriarty m'a offert la voie royale vers la fuite, expliqua-t-il. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de fuir, je… prenais peur, finit-il par avouer.

Quelle était cette étrange sensation dans ma poitrine ? J'observai, fasciné, la vieille porte du 221a et tentai de ne plus penser à rien mais la voix de Sherlock résonnait dans ma tête. « Je n'aime pas ça », « Je ne pouvais plus supporter »… J'étais perdu, et j'avais mal, sans que je ne m'explique réellement pourquoi. Il était déjà difficile d'admettre que Sherlock se fut senti enchaîné à moi, comme il le disait si bien, alors que notre relation était alors tout ce qu'il y avait de plus merveilleux. Il était d'autant plus difficile d'admettre que ce qu'il venait de dire…m'étouffait, me rongeait, me tordait… J'avais mal. Et pas parce que Sherlock disait ne pas aimer subir quelque sentiment. Je le savais déjà. Pas parce qu'il disait avoir eu peur, c'était une forme de logique qui n'appartenait qu'à Sherlock mais que je pouvais facilement comprendre à présent. J'avais mal, parce que ce jour-là, au téléphone, Sherlock m'avait menti, et pas uniquement sur le fait qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il prétendait être. Il m'avait menti sur les raisons de son départ, il avait préféré jouer avec Moriarty, et celui-ci avait dû savoir que Sherlock allait partir. Probablement, ils savaient tout l'un de l'autre. Il m'avait laissé comme un pion, il nous avait abandonné…Non, il m'avait abandonné. Et volontairement. Nous protéger ? Quelle plaisanterie… Mais était-ce une raison d'avoir aussi mal ? Je ne m'expliquais pas la douleur étrange qui s'insinuait dans mon corps, partant tout droit de mon cœur, comme un poison…

J'avais cessé d'écouter depuis quelques minutes – ou secondes ? Heures ? Qu'importait… mais une phase vint briser le peu de volonté que je conservais à ignorer cette vague de tristesse qui me scindait en deux.

- Et quand j'avais sauté, ce n'était pas dans l'optique de revenir un jour, finit par dire la voix grave de Sherlock.

Je crus défaillir mais me retins en entendant la porte s'ouvrir devant moi. Sherlock me regarda, désagréablement surpris que je me fusse trouvé là. S'attendait-il à ce que je m'excuse pour avoir écouté à la porte… ? Il sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais je le coupai, ne souhaitant pas en entendre davantage.

- Un jour… peut-être que j'apprendrai que la curiosité est un sale défaut, tentai-je de dire avec une voix normale. Quand j'aurai assez souffert de ces choses que tu dis derrière mon dos, finis-je en retenant un tremblement dans ma bouche.

Je ne pris pas la peine d'observer sa réaction, j'aurais alors été tenté de rester et de l'écouter s'expliquer. Et c'était quelque chose que je ne voulais absolument pas. Je songeai un instant à Gladstone et comptai machinalement sur Mrs Hudson pour s'occuper de lui pour cette nuit puisque ce connard prétentieux qui me servait de colocataire n'était même pas foutu de conserver au moins un lien avec un animal.

Je me remerciai mentalement de ne pas avoir enlevé plus tôt mon blouson et sortit de l'immeuble en claquant la porte derrière moi. Je n'entendis pas de pas se précipiter pour me rattraper et je l'en remerciai. J'aurais été tenté de le frapper encore une fois… J'aurais d'ailleurs pu tout aussi bien frapper n'importe qui à cet instant. Il fallait que je me calme, et vite. Je renonçai à prendre un taxi, n'ayant pas les moyens sur moi –quel idiot, partir sans son portefeuille…- et laissai mes pas me guider le plus loin possible de Baker Street et de Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

Rien n'avait changé. Tout était resté à sa place. Le quartier était toujours légèrement agité dehors. Le salon était toujours aussi bien rangé… Mary ne supportait pas le désordre, chose que j'avais grandement apprécié en vivant avec elle. Celui-ci était toujours aussi immaculé qu'auparavant, les murs et la décoration de la pièce étaient dans des tons neutres, oscillant entre le blanc, le gris, le beige… La pureté, la douceur… J'enlevai mon blouson et hésitai un instant à dépraver l'univers qu'elle avait créé et qui demeurait, malgré sa disparition. Hors de question. Je fis tomber ma veste par terre, là où elle ne gâcherait rien du tout. J'enlevai également mes chaussures, ne voulant rien salir. Oui, l'appartement semblait ne pas avoir changé. Pourtant, ni l'odeur de Mary, ni sa voix chantonnant qui résonnait dans la cuisine lorsqu'elle préparait à manger ne vinrent à moi et je me sentis dépité. Je fonçai vers la cheminée et allumai quelques bougies que Mary aimait tant. Un doux parfum de cannelle et de vanille, avec une pointe de pomme. Le parfum de Mary. Je m'assis doucement sur le canapé, tâchant de ne pas le froisser et plaçai mes deux mains devant moi. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir à quoique ce soit. Etait-ce une bonne idée d'être revenu ici ? Maintenant ? Je m'étais refusé ce passage depuis deux semaines, et maintenant que j'y étais… Je ne désirais plus partir.

Pour la première fois depuis que Sherlock était revenu d'entre les morts, je me surpris à songer qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il ne revienne pas. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si Mary n'était pas morte, si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé…Nous serions tous les deux en vacances, nous profiterions de nos derniers jours de congé pour passer des journées entières à observer des feux de cheminée, ou à aller se balader à Queen Mary's Gardens, puis on rendrait peut être visite à Mrs Hudson qui nous préparerait un bon thé dans son appartement. Comme d'habitude, je demanderais à Mrs Hudson si cela ne la dérangeait pas que je ne vive plus réellement à Baker Street bien qu'ayant laissé quelques affaires et n'ayant jamais pris la peine de débarrasser l'appartement des affaires de Sherlock. Elle m'affirmerait que non, qu'il lui arrivait même de ne monter que pour admirer le bazar de son ancien locataire, et qu'elle imaginait alors les instants qu'elle avait vécus en notre compagnie… Et je lui sourirais, me promettant de lui rendre visite plus souvent. Mary et elles discuteraient durant des heures de magasins, de thés, de livres et de tricot tandis que je les regarderais faire, amusé et apaisé de les voir si bien s'entendre.

Nous rentrerions alors et Mary, de bonne humeur, ferait des gâteaux de fêtes, peut-être même un pudding –elle savait merveilleusement bien les faire ! – et nous mangerions en regardant un vieux film à la télé et…

Je me repris. Je pleurais.

Je me relevai et allai instinctivement dans la chambre que nous avions partagée. L'odeur de Mary flottait encore dans l'air dans cette pièce. Mais je ne revis pas la chambre de mes souvenirs. Je ne vis que les dizaines de médicaments posés sur sa table de nuit, la moitié d'entre eux étant tombé sur le sol. Je vis les draps défaits et sales. Je vis la maigre empreinte de la tête de Mary sur l'oreiller de droite. Elle avait toujours tenu à dormir à droite. Je vis les nombreux livres affalés par terre et le petit tabouret qui se situait près de sa place. Ce tabouret sur lequel je m'asseyais des heures, la regardant se battre… Se battre vainement.

Ne sachant pas vraiment exactement ce que je faisais, j'allai sur le lit et me mis à ma place. Et je fis comme si Mary était là. Près de moi. Je pris son coussin contre moi et inspirai à fond afin de saisir le peu d'odeur qu'il me restait d'elle. Je reconnus au loin son shampoing et me laissai bercer par cette odeur. Je me rappelais alors les nombreux matins où je la surprenais à se sécher les cheveux en vitesse dans la salle de bain, l'odeur de ceux-ci virevoltant vers moi. Je me rappelais les nombreux soirs où, rentrant de l'hôpital et la trouvant occupée à faire la cuisine, je m'approchais silencieusement d'elle afin de la serrer contre moi et elle plaçait sa tête dans mon cou tandis que je me délectais du parfum de ses cheveux collés contre mon visage.

Je fermai les yeux et je revisitai ce qu'avait été notre vie à deux. Des heures durant. Et lorsque plus aucun souvenir ne vint se faire violence à mon esprit, lorsque j'eus épuisé – si ce fut possible, tout ce dont je me souvenais de notre histoire, tout ce qu'il me restait, tout ce dont je me rappelais, de la façon dont elle mettait ses boucles d'oreille, avec de la délicatesse dans le doigté, à la façon dont elle m'enlaçait aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait afin de nous montrer à tous les deux que nous étions vivants, là, présents, et qu'on s'aimait, qu'on survivrait. Et que cet amour survivrait aussi…A ce moment-là, et au moment –je ne sais pourquoi exactement- où je me rappelai la façon dont elle me murmurait « je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille… Je craquai et me laissai aller. Je criais, je pleurais, et je serrai le coussin fort, fort, fort, aussi fort que lorsqu'elle me prenait contre elle. Et je respirais, fort, fort, fort, tentant de capter les derniers mirages de sa présence. Je gémis à plusieurs reprises son prénom et rien que son prénom.

Sherlock ne s'insinua pas une fois dans mes pensées tandis que je me vidai du surplus d'émotions qui me bouffait depuis des jours et des jours. Ce moment-là n'appartenait qu'à moi et Mary. Il ne s'agissait que d'elle, de personne d'autre. Entre quelques pleurs, je murmurai également des « merci » qui se perdaient facilement dans le bruit de mon chavirage. Je criai plusieurs fois aussi fort que je le pouvais, me forçant également à pleurer, autant que je le pouvais.

Je pleurais mon amour perdu, mais aussi ma culpabilité. Je pleurais Mary, sa gentillesse, la façon qu'elle avait de m'aimer, de m'accepter, de me faire rire, d'être là, d'être elle… Je souhaitais, si elle était réellement au ciel à présent, qu'elle me voit, et qu'elle soit là, et qu'elle me rassure. Je souhaitais également la rassurer. Lui dire que je ne l'oubliais pas, qu'elle avait été présente à l'instant où j'en avais le plus besoin dans ma vie, et que par conséquent, elle avait été la personne la plus importante pour moi, et qu'elle le serait toujours. Qu'elle ne m'avait pas abandonné, que si c'était la faute de quelqu'un, c'était bien de la mienne. Que je l'aimais, de tout l'amour dont j'étais capable…Oui, je l'aimais.

Je pleurai jusqu'à épuisement. Et lorsque mes dernières larmes se tarirent, je plongeai dans un sommeil sombre et sans rêves.

Je me réveillai, ce qui me sembla, plusieurs heures plus tard. Je fus surpris de constater que je n'avais pas dormi toute la nuit. Il n'était que 23h… L'odeur de Mary avait disparu, ainsi que mon surplus d'émotion et de chagrin. L'atmosphère me sembla soudain bien froide et je sortis de la chambre. Les bougies avaient été entièrement consumées et il faisait entièrement sombre dans l'appartement, faiblement éclairé par quelques réverbères sur le trottoir de devant. Je ne pris pas la peine d'allumer la lumière, je voulais retrouver la sensation de la présence de Mary, celle que j'avais ressenti tout à l'heure. Je pris ma veste, mis rapidement mes chaussures et quittai l'appartement en prenant soin de le fermer à clé.

Je me maudis de ne pas avoir songé à prendre ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu d'argent sur moi afin de payer un taxi. Il me fallait cette sensation, maintenant… Je courus vers l'endroit recherché. Plus personne ne trainait dans la rue à cette heure-ci, heureusement. On m'aurait probablement pris pour un fou. Ce que j'étais peut être, quelque part… Je dévalai Abbey Road durant plusieurs minutes, ne perdant pas mon souffle. Je souris lorsqu'enfin, je vis le nom Willesden Lane. J'étais presque arrivé. Enfin, après avoir couru pendant trois quart d'heure, j'arrivais à destination. « Paddington Old Cemetery »… Je m'arrêtai un instant devant les portes du vieux cimetière, me demandant si je faisais bien, si ce n'était pas une erreur que de vivre ainsi dans un mélange paradoxal de présent et de passé ? Plutôt du passé en fait… Un passé qui me rattrapait à une vitesse affolante, un passé qui me semblait bien présent. Non, j'avais promis. Pas de Sherlock. Pas pour le moment.

Ne songeant plus à mes doutes, je m'avançai à l'intérieur et allai à l'emplacement habituel que je connaissais à présent par cœur. La tombe de Sherlock, et la tombe de Mary. Je me demandai un instant si la tombe de mon « ami » resterait tout de même ici, maintenant que la vérité était tombée. Elle pourrait vite resservir, en fait… Non, ça suffit. Mary ne méritait que la paix et ma présence.

Je m'approchai de sa tombe et m'agenouillai près d'elle. Je vis le collier que j'avais placé quelques jours plus tôt, le noir de noël, sur sa tombe. Je songeai alors qu'on fêterait bientôt le réveillon de la nouvelle année. Une nouvelle année… une nouvelle vie… une vie sans Mary.

- Je suis désolé, Mary. Je ne t'ai même pas apporté de fleurs. Tout est fermé à cette heure-ci, m'excusai-je piteusement.

Un long silence glacé s'empara du cimetière. Etais-je la seule personne à vouloir me recueillir ce soir ? Etais-je la seule personne qui semblait souffrir du manque d'une personne durant les périodes de fête ? Pourquoi n'étais-je pas dans une grande maison avec une épouse, des enfants, une famille…Pourquoi est-ce que je me perpétuais à vivre dans le passé ? Que ce soit avec Mary… Avec lui… « Pourquoi vivre dans le passé, John ? C'est la nouvelle année. Sherlock n'est plus ton passé mais ton avenir. » Mais Sherlock n'était pas ma vie…

Alors que je commençais à trembler pour de bon et que je ne savais vraiment plus quoi dire pour combler le silence, une rafale de vent s'abattit sur moi, mais au lieu d'être glacée, celle-ci était chaude et rassurante. Je me pris bêtement à penser que Mary me répondait. Mais… Mais oui. Si on faisait attention, j'étais certain qu'on pouvait l'entendre. Elle me disait que ce n'était pas grave. Que je n'avais pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit. Et le vent se calmait, s'apaisait, laissant cette atmosphère douce et accueillante, cette sensation que je me désespérais à trouver. Je fermai les yeux, et savourais, pendant de longues minutes cette conversation silencieuse. Etait-ce folie ? Etait-ce bêtise ? Rien ne m'importait d'autre, je me laissais transporter par les faibles caresses de la brise et ne songeais à rien d'autre.

Au bout de ce qui me sembla être une éternité, la brise cessa lentement, et la chaleur aussi. Comme une bougie que l'on aurait éteinte mais qui laisserait encore sa fragrance derrière elle quelques instants, qui ne refroidirait pas tout de suite. Et alors, la voix de Sherlock me parvint, et je sursautai, avant de me retourner et de planter mes yeux dans les siens.

- Il serait temps de rentrer, à présent, dit sa voix brumeuse et douce.

Une vague de colère s'empara de moi lorsque je repensai aux derniers mots qu'il avait dit avant que je ne quitte Baker Street, et celle-ci s'accentua lorsque je m'aperçus qu'il devait être là depuis un bon moment, à m'observer, et que cette chaude brise pouvait très bien être… Je secouai la tête et tentai de formuler une réponse sans trop laisser mes émotions paraître à travers elle.

- Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandai-je le plus calmement possible bien que ma colère et mon malaise se ressentent clairement à travers les rouages de ma voix.

- Je suis venu te chercher, quelle question, répondit le brun.

- Je n'en avais peut-être pas envie, répliquai-je. J'ai besoin de réfléchir Sherlock, et de rester loin de toi pour le moment, ajoutai-je en me retournant vers la stèle de Mary.

Je crus un moment me laisser de nouveau emporter par le chagrin, mais à ma grande surprise, aucune larme ne vint s'insinuer dans mes yeux. Je les avais épuisées, tout était sorti. Je n'étais à présent plus qu'un homme fatigué et souhaitant se renouveler, passer à autre chose.

- Rentre, dit-il simplement.

Cela ne sonnait pas comme un ordre, ni comme une supplique. C'était une simple demande, une demande qu'il ne voulait cependant pas que je refuse, c'était clair.

- Tu ne peux pas me demander tout simplement comme ça de rentrer. Sherlock, tu es un insupportable connard, comment peux-tu espérer que je me contente de t'obéir quand tu me demandes ce genre de choses ? Lui lançai-je, tentant de conserver mon calme malgré tout, serrant les dents.

- C'est la première fois que je viens te chercher…

Je me retournai de nouveau vers lui, partagé entre l'envie d'aller le serrer contre moi – on aurait dit un enfant pris en faute- et celle de lui crier mon ressenti… Et la deuxième option fut facile à choisir étant donné le contexte.

- Mais j'espère bien que tu aies compté à un moment venir me chercher ! Éclatai-je, lui en voulant de me faire perdre ce calme que j'avais réussi jusqu'à présent à m'imposer. Après ce que tu as dit, c'est la moindre des choses, Sherlock ! Criai-je en enjambant les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient. Est-ce que tu réalises ce que tes paroles impliquent ?! Tu as sauté pour te débarrasser de moi, comment suis-je supposé prendre ça ? Lui demandai-je en baissant la tonalité de ma voix.

- Pourquoi écoutais-tu à la porte, tu devais bien te douter que ce qui allait se dire risquait de ne pas te plaire, me reprocha-t-il.

Je lançai un regard noir et incertain, étant fatigué de lui répondre. Mais je n'eus pas à le faire.

- Je- Je- Je… Je me suis occupé de toi pendant tout le temps que tu as passé dans tes cauchemars, et c'est pour ça que… S'arrêta-t-il.

- Finis ta phrase, Sherlock, lui ordonnai-je avec curiosité vis-à-vis de ce malaise qui semblait le prendre.

Il sembla extrêmement perturbé par les pensées qui l'agitaient et je m'en réjouis mentalement, étant heureux de ne plus être le seul à être troublé par ce qui se passait ces jours-ci. Il évitait mon regard et semblait chercher la meilleure façon de me dire ce qu'il avait à me dire, étudiant toutes les hypothèses et toutes les réactions qui pouvaient sans doute découler de chaque parole qu'il prononcerait sitôt qu'elle sortirait de sa bouche. Enfin, quand il sembla décidé, il planta soudainement ses prunelles indescriptibles dans les miennes, ce qui me fit rougir et sursauter sans que je ne comprenne réellement pourquoi.

- Tu as été empoisonné, je pense au cyanure, aussi tu as sombré dans l'inconscience pendant qu'on promenait le chien –Gladstone, si tu tiens tant à le nommer- et il a fallu que je te traîne jusqu'à l'appartement et ta chambre pour te coucher dans tes draps, heureusement tu ne t'agitais pas trop au début, c'est au bout de cinq heures d'inconscience que tu as commencé à te débattre dans ta couverture, et j'ai décidé de rester auprès de toi pendant que Mrs Hudson s'occupait du chien pendant que tu dormais –si on pouvait appeler ça dormir. J'ai mis un temps fou à comprendre que tu avais été empoisonné, et il s'avère que le cyanure était mélangé à ton thé, et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai reniflé ta boîte et que j'en ai jeté le contenu, la personne qui a fait ça semblait déterminée à te détruire sur le long terme, et en tant que médecin tu dois sûrement savoir ce que provoque l'ingestion minimale de cyanure à doses régulières. Heureusement pour toi, tu n'as pris qu'une tasse, ce qui a limité les dégâts, et heureusement que tu n'aimes pas les amandes, sinon j'aurais eu bien plus de mal à comprendre le problème. Je t'ai donné quatre morceaux de sucre pendant la deuxième partie de ta longue nuit, puis Mycroft m'a apporté du dicobalt édébate, et j'ai enfin pu achever de purger le poison et te laisser te réveiller tranquillement.

Je mis quelques instants à assimiler le flot d'informations qui venait de sortir de sa bouche d'une traite. Bon sang, cette capacité qu'il avait à dire ce qu'il pensait aussi rapidement me dépasserait toujours. Une partie de ce qui s'était passé prenait sens… Tout, en fait. Les connexions se faisaient d'elles-mêmes et les plus petits détails trouvaient leur explication – le fait que je me sois retrouvé en caleçon par exemple… Bien que… Mais voir la mine dépitée de mon ami ayant fini son roman finit tout de même par me faire sourire. On aurait réellement dit quelqu'un étant en train de confesser ses fautes… Or qu'avait-il fait à part s'occuper de moi et me soigner ? Alors, et malgré ce qu'il avait pu dire plus tôt dans la journée et malgré ce qu'il pouvait bien s'imaginer et se faire croire à lui-même, son attachement profond pour moi me parut être une é fonctionnais par actes et non par les mots, et Sherlock avait prouvé, en agissant ainsi envers moi que je lui importais beaucoup plus que ce qu'il laissait paraître. Et bien que je ne connaisse pas le degré de cet attachement et sa nature exacte, je ne m'en formalisais pas, j'en étais heureux. Pourquoi ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. L'épuisement de la journée ? La satisfaction de nos retrouvailles ? D'une dispute qui a fini par s'arranger ? Probablement. Plus que tout à présent, je souhaitais que l'on retourne au foyer, tous les deux.

- Allez, Sherlock, on rentre.

Nous sortîmes du cimetière, Sherlock légèrement à la traîne, moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je n'ai pas de monnaie sur moi et il est très tard. Peu de taxis passeront par ici à cette heure tardive. Rentrons en marchant ? Proposai-je.

J'entendis un petit grognement. Je me retournai légèrement vers lui et le regardait avec attendrissement. Sherlock Holmes était fatigué ? C'était bien la première fois. Comme si sa fierté était en jeu, il me rendit un petit sourire et se mit à marcher beaucoup plus rapidement, souhaitant visiblement rentrer lui aussi au plus vite. Je gardai le rythme et le rejoignit rapidement malgré mes petites jambes.

- Je suis allé voir Molly, après ton départ, lança Sherlock sur le ton de la conversation.

La sensation qui m'avait submergé ce matin se fit moins violente mais restait présente, je pouvais la sentir. Je la fis taire et feint un intérêt profond sur ce qu'il était allé lui dire, bien que je sois réellement curieux de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien avoir fait, tous les deux, tous seuls… Je secouai ma tête une fois de plus. J'étais décidément beaucoup trop fatigué.

- Oh, c'est vrai, tu voulais la voir. Pourquoi en fait ? Demandai-je mollement.

Il dû se rendre compte que j'étais davantage intéressé par le fait qu'il soit allé la voir elle plutôt qu'intéressé par ce qu'il avait bien pu lui dire car il me lança un regard inquisiteur.

- Je lui ai confié deux feuilles de ton thé, qu'elle puisse analyser comme il faut le poison. Comme je t'ai dit, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit du cyanure, même si la piqûre que je t'ai faite m'oriente dans ce sens. J'aimerais surtout savoir si par hasard autre chose a été mêlé à ton thé, avec ça, expliqua-t-il en ne déviant pas ses yeux des miens, si bien que je du vite me reprendre pour ne pas trébucher sur le trottoir ce qui fit légèrement sourire le brun.

- A quoi penses-tu en particulier ? Lui demandai-je, soudainement plus intéressé puisqu'il s'agissait de ce foutu thé et de ce foutu empoisonnement…

- Il y a un poison, très peu répandu mais terriblement efficace, qui s'appelle le Sommeil du Roi –je ne pense pas voir besoin de t'expliquer ses effets, n'est-ce pas ?-, et il se pourrait qu'il ait été ajouté au cyanure. J'ai des doutes à ce sujet, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent, peut-être que ton métabolisme a subi des produits qui nécessiteraient une véritable purge, sans quoi les conséquences pourraient être graves, dit-il sombrement.

Je baissai le regard et hochai la tête. On avait voulu me tuer. Qui aurait pu vouloir me tuer ? Moriarty était bel et bien mort, n'est-ce pas ? Je fixai Sherlock du coin du regard, cherchant confirmation à cette question. Mais la seule chose que je vis fut l'inquiétude. Ce n'était donc pas terminé…

* * *

- Comment était-elle ?

Je manquai de m'étouffer en avalant de travers mon café et regardai Sherlock avec des yeux ronds. Etait-il réellement en train de parler de Mary ? Il ne me regardait pas et faisait semblant de lire son journal, cachant une bonne moitié de son visage avec la une.

- Eh bien... heu... C'était quelqu'un... Quelqu'un de bien, ne sus-je que dire.

- Quelqu'un de bien... Répéta-t-il en essayant de comprendre.

- C'est ça, oui... Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ?

Il leva les yeux de son journal et avant que je ne puisse lire dans son regard, il se releva de son fauteuil et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la cuisine.

- Tu n'as plus de thé, fit-il remarquer.

- Etant donné que tu l'as jeté, je pense que cette constatation était inutile venant de ta part, dis-je d'un ton grincheux.

Je reviens, répondit-il sans me prêter attention.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Je sors.

Il fallait réellement que cette ambiance cesse. Je ne pouvais plus supporter cette situation. Oui, Sherlock ne comprenait pas ce que je ressentais, Sherlock ne saisissait pas pourquoi j'étais encore en colère contre lui bien qu'heureux de le savoir en vie, Sherlock... Pour un génie, il comprenait réellement peu de choses, et cela m'exaspérait au plus haut point. Pas de devoir tout lui expliquer, j'avais fait cela durant les deux ans qu'avaient duré notre collocation, j'étais habitué à devoir tout lui expliquer. Ce qui m'exaspérait, c'était cette continuelle envie de ne rien vouloir entendre au monde qui l'entourait. Je pouvais concevoir qu'il ignore ou ne comprenne pas certaines choses, mais qu'il ne cherche pas à faire d'efforts et qu'il continue de ne voir en Mary qu'une passade de ma vie à ne pas prendre en compte me mettait littéralement hors de moi.

Sherlock était important dans ma vie. Il était même – je me sentis pathétique de penser ainsi sur le moment – la personne la plus importante dans ma vie, aujourd'hui. Qui avais-je d'autre ? Cela faisait des mois qu'Harry et moi ne nous étions pas appelé et bon sang, je ne comptais certainement pas le faire maintenant. Et les autres... Mrs Hudson était sans conteste quelqu'un d'important, mais ce ne serait pas elle que je pleurerais pendant trois ans. Je ne pleurerais jamais personne durant trois ans, personne excepté Sherlock... Sherlock, et Mary.

Je vis mon compagnon traverser rapidement la rue et se diriger d'un pas sûr vers Queen's Garden. Il était hors de question que je laisse cette situation s'éterniser plus longtemps. Il fallait que l'on parle, que l'on s'explique, clairement.

J'attrapai mon manteau et me mis à sa poursuite.

* * *

S'il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle j'étais doué, c'était la filature. C'est un des rares domaines où j'excellais : j'étais mince, petit, et certainement moins tape-à-l'oeil que Sherlock avec son long manteau et ses airs de « m'as-tu-vu-comme-je suis-intelligent ». Mais je fus tout de même surpris qu'il ne remarque pas que je le suivais. J'avais rapidement reconnu l'endroit où il allait, mais je n'avais rien fait pour l'arrêter. C'était comme si Sherlock avait écrit dans son dos un grand écriteau avec écrit « Alors, John, tu t'attendais à ça ? » : Sherlock voulait comprendre. Il voulait des réponses. Sur Mary, sur moi, sur notre relation, sur ce qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Il voulait des réponses, mais ne les demandait pas. Non, monsieur Holmes était bien trop arrogant pour demander quoique ce soit, même à moi. Il voulait des réponses et les obtenait tout seul. Je le laissai crocheter les serrures, je savais qu'il ne dérangerait rien de ce qui se trouvait dans l'appartement, qu'il ne briserait pas l'ordre qui y régnait, le détective avait trop pris l'habitude de ne pas gâcher les scènes de crime pour commettre ce genre de frasque aujourd'hui. Et c'était une comparaison amusante et véridique : J'étais un puzzle qu'il essayait de reconstruire en menant son enquête. Quelque part, je m'en réjouissais.

Après une petite heure, je le vis sortir, l'air troublé, ce qui en disait déjà long sur ce qu'il ressentait. J'eus un petit pincement au cœur en songeant que je n'avais pas pris la peine de débarrasser la chambre de Marie de toutes ses affaires médicales, que je n'avais pas changé les draps... J'avais vécu trop longtemps loin de ce détecteur d'anomalies, qu'avait-il bien pu en conclure ? Avait-il compris pourquoi Mary était morte ? Logiquement, il y avait une forte possibilité que ce soit le cas. Finalement, la question n'était pas tant de savoir ce qu'il avait pu déduire, mais plutôt jusqu'où il était allé. En soupirant, je cessai de le suivre lorsque je le vis continuer plus loin dans la rue pour aller dans un magasin de thés. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

* * *

- Je ne sais pas réellement comment je dois réagir, avouai-je.

- Je comprends, c'est une situation des plus délicates. Mais pour tout vous dire, John, je ne pense pas que ce soit la réelle question à se poser.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Pensez-vous que Sherlock se demande ce qu'il doit faire avec vous, ce qu'il doit vous dire ?

- Non, n'hésitai-je pas une seule seconde. Non, je pense que ça lui importe peu.

- Exactement, oui. Vous êtes attaché à lui, mais c'est quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais pu envisager auparavant, et le fait de l'être à son tour le... le change.

- Qu'il n'a jamais pu envisager auparavant ? C'est bien avec vous que je parle ?

- Avec moi. C'est totalement différent, vous le savez.

Je me levai du fauteuil et traversai la salle en direction de la fenêtre. Pourquoi étais-je venu ici ? Je cherchais des réponses, mais il semblait que personne ne souhaitait m'en dire plus que le peu que je savais déjà.

- Vous ne me direz pas pourquoi, alors ?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je le sais ? Interrogea-t-il en ne me quittant pas du regard.

- Oh, je vous en prie. Je ne suis pas un idiot, Mycroft.

- Mais je n'ai jamais dit que vous l'étiez. Peut-être que Sherlock a de bonnes raisons de vous tenir à l'écart de ça ?

- Je refuse qu'il me mette une fois de plus à l'écart, peu importe la raison, objectai-je. Je veux... Je veux compter. Pour lui, me répugnai-je à dire.

Ce fut à ce moment là que mon portable vibra dans ma poche. Je le saisis aussitôt pour ne voir que quelques mots qui me laissèrent perplexe.

« Molly Hooper a disparu. Me lance tout de suite à sa recherche, il faut la retrouver. Où es-tu ? SH »

- Vous comptez déjà beaucoup plus que vous ne le croyez, John, murmura soudain Mycroft, me sortant du message, le regard fixé vers le bas.

* * *

Je ne répondis pas. Pas tout de suite. Il y avait dans ce message quelque chose qui m'avait troublé, en plus de ce que m'avait confié Mycroft, et je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. J'avais tout d'abord pensé être contrarié par la disparition de Molly, et m'étais inquiété de la savoir peut-être en danger, mais contre toute attente, ce n'était pas tant cela que la suite de ce que Sherlock m'avait écrit qui m'avait mis dans cet état. Pourquoi ?

Je pris un petit bâton qui se trouvait près du banc à côté de moi, et le lançai aussi loin que possible. Gladstone fonça alors vers l'objet et revint le rapporter à mes pieds, le regard plus pétillant que jamais. Ce regard me rappela Sherlock. Et je recommençais. Etait-il donc impossible qu'au moins un passage de ma vie ne soit plus mis en relation avec sa vie à lui ? Sa vie était-elle devenue une condition à la réalisation de la mienne ? Je soupirai de mon absurdité, mais convint que ce n'était pas si tiré par les cheveux que cela. Mais il était difficile de comprendre et de soustraire au raisonnement les véritables raisons qui m'avaient conduits à devenir ainsi. Car bon sang, i ans, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de Sherlock Holmes. Il n'avait pas toujours fait partie de moi de la sorte.

Et je me pris à me demander comment ma vie se serait déroulée si je n'avais pas connu Sherlock. J'aurais peut-être fini par trouver un petit appartement pas très cher en dehors de la ville. J'aurais probablement fini par ouvrir un petit cabinet de médecin, et j'y aurais construit une clientèle fidèle au cours des années. J'aurais connu parmi mes patientes ou mes secrétaires, ma future femme. Peut-être Mary, si elle était allée jusqu'à moi. Nous nous serions mariés, et je l'aurais aimé comme elle l'eût mérité, sans que rien ne vienne obstruer ce sentiment de sa pureté originelle.

Nous aurions sans doute eu des enfants. Des filles. J'aurais adoré avoir des filles. Mais jamais, jamais, je n'aurais eu à avoir de regret, jamais je n'aurais songé à mieux que cela. J'aurais sans doute entendu parler d'un détective qui se faisait remarquer dans les rues de Londres, l'éternel et solitaire détective consultant. Mais je ne l'aurais sans doute jamais pris réellement au sérieux. Nous en aurions discuté, Mary et moi, au cours du dîner, après avoir regardé banalement les infos à la télé. Nous aurions ri, et serions allés nous coucher sans plus de cérémonie. Jamais ce genre de scénario ne m'aurait paru ennuyeux. Je n'aurais pas connu ce que j'ai connu. Jamais Sherlock Holmes ne serait venu dans mon esprit pour en troubler les modes comparatifs et les relations de maximum à minimum et jamais je n'aurais eu à m'en plaindre.

Peut-être un jour, en me baladant, je l'aurais croisé. Il m'aurait bousculé sans le vouloir en courant dans les rues à la recherche de quelqu'un. Il m'aurait lancé un regard rapide et vide d'expression, et n'aurait pas dit un mot. Il aurait rapidement détourné les yeux après m'avoir examiné de ses yeux perçants (« Médecin. Ancien militaire. Marié. Deux filles. Vie satisfaisante et terriblement ennuyeuse. ») et s'en serait allé. Jamais plus nous ne nous serions croisés. Nos vies auraient pu prendre un tournant si différent que je m'étonnais encore de la façon si aléatoire dont sa vie avait pu influencer à ce point la mienne.

J'aurais pu vivre sans Sherlock Holmes. Mais à présent que je le connaissais, je savais que vivre sans lui me serait impossible.

Je pris de nouveau le bout de bois, et feins de le lancer. J'éclatai de rire en voyant Gladstone se mettre à sa recherche sans ne le trouver nulle part. Perdu, il revint vers moi, les oreilles baissées, déçu de n'avoir pu me ramener l'objet. Je fus surpris de constater combien les émotions de cet animal, si basiques soient-elles, pouvaient me bouleverser. Je ne me fis pas attendre pour lui montrer que je possédais encore le bâton, et il ne me tint aucunement rigueur de m'être moqué de lui – en était-il seulement capable ? - tandis que je lui relançais.

Enfin, après une dizaine d'échanges comme celui-ci, je me décidai à rentrer. Sherlock n'était toujours pas rentré, cela me décida à lui répondre, puisque je commençais à être inquiet. Comment devais-je procéder ? J'avais cette impression désagréable de ne plus savoir comment parler à Sherlock. Avant, cela venait tout naturellement. Je désirais, pour je ne sais quelle raison absurde, écrire quelque chose qu'il aimerait lire, qui lui ferait plaisir et pourquoi pas, qui le ferait sourire.

« Où en es-tu dans l'enquête ? Je suis sûr que tu es déjà bien avancé, après les deux heures qui viennent de passer. JW »

La réponse du détective ne se fit bien sûr pas attendre. J'eus l'espoir qu'au fond de moi, il n'avait cessé d'attendre ma réponse, et que cela aurait pu d'une certaine manière, l'empêcher de faire son enquête correctement. Mais... Pourquoi pensais-je cela d'un coup ? C'était totalement absurde, insensé, grotesque... Et inutile.

« Je sais où est Molly. Lestrade est au 239 rue de Canterbury pour voir la vidéo du kidnapping, vas le retrouver. SH »

J'eus de nouveau cette sensation qui m'avait perturbé lors de son premier message. « Je sais où est Molly. Je vais aller la retrouver, mais ne viens pas avec moi, je la retrouverai seul et jouerai aux héros avec elle. Va plutôt rejoindre Greg pour faire un truc sans importance et ennuyeux à mourir, ça t'occupera en attendant mon retour. »... Infernal.

« Pourquoi ne pas te retrouver toi ? JW. »

« Ta question ne vaut même pas que j'y réponde. Fais comme j'ai dit. SH »

La sensation de malaise. Puis, de vide. L'incompréhension face à un mal dont je ne connais le mot. Être avec lui était donc inenvisageable ? Ne désirait-il plus que je vienne l'aider dans ses enquêtes ? Ou était-ce seulement parce que c'était Molly ? Boule, malaise, pincement. Cette histoire commençait à me donner le tournis. Ce agrégat d'émotions contradictoires était probablement dû à la fatigue et au stress, rien de plus. Cela passerait. Avec un regard de défis à l'encontre du téléphone, je pris les clés et sortis de l'appartement afin de rejoindre Greg en jurant.


End file.
